Sisters
by OTH-SPN-Love
Summary: This is an AU fic about Brooke, Haley and Peyton as sisters. Eventual couples will be Brucas, Naley and Jeyton. CHAPTER 13 IS UP!
1. Intro

**Intro**

**So, this is my second fanfic. I'm actually not even done with my first fanfic 'She's All That'. But this idea just popped into my head and I just had to write a story about it. The fanfic is about Brooke, Haley and Peyton as sisters. Eventually the couples will be Brucas, Naley and Jeyton, but the story will center more around the sisters. In my story Lucas and Nathan are not brothers. Lucas and Haley were never best friends, they never even met. Lucas also never met Brooke or Peyton. So there is not and there never was a triangle from hell. Nathan's last name is Lee and Lucas' last name is still Scott and Rachel is his sister. Karen is not his mother but she's the sisters' mother, and Keith is their father. All of their last name's are Davis. **

**Oh, and in this story Lucas is three years older than Brooke. And Jake is not Peyton's first love in this story. (That would be Sam from Supernatural.)**

**Characters:**

**The Davis':**

**Keith Davis**

**Karen Davis**

**Brooke Penelope Davis**

**Haley Jamie Davis**

**Peyton Elizabeth Davis**

**The Scott's:**

**Daniel "Dan" Scott**

**Marcella "Macy" Scott**

**Lucas Eugene Scott**

**Rachel Gina Scott**

**Olivia Alexis Scott**

**The Lee's:**

**Alan Lee**

**Deborah "Deb" Lee**

**Nathan Kenneth Lee**

**Jonathan "Johnny" Alan Lee**

**The Jagieslki's:**

**Lawrence Jagielski**

**Lydia Jagielski**

**Jake Jagielski**

**Emannuelle "Manny" Jagielski**

**Side note: I don't own One Tree Hill nor do I own any of the characters. I only own the characters I made up which are Marcelle "Macy" Scott, Olivia Scott, Alan Lee, Jonathan "Johnny" Lee, Lawrence Jagielski, Lydia Jagielski and Emmannuelle "Manny" Jagielski.**

**Enjoy!! **


	2. The First Day Of School

**Chapter 1**

**Tree Hill High.**

**Brooke, Haley and Peyton drove up to the parking lot in Brooke's car. They all got out and Brooke stood there looking at the school. She then got that Brooke Davis grin on her face. **

**Brooke: Show time.**

**Peyton: You know? You're probably the only person I know that actually looks forward to the first day of school.**

**Brooke: Actually, my darling sister, if you're looking for someone who _really_ likes school, you might wanna look the other way.**

**Peyton then looked to her other side and saw her other sister, Haley, walking next to her.**

**Peyton: Oh, right. You're always looking forward to school, aren't you?**

**Haley: Hey, what can I say? I actually want to learn something. **

**Brooke then started to tease Haley and fake coughed.**

**Brooke: Nerd.**

**Haley: Hey! **

**She punched Brooke's arm and laughed.**

**Haley: So what if I'm a nerd? At least I'll be able to graduate, which is more than I can say for you.**

**Brooke: Hey! I'm gonna graduate. **

**Haley: Right. It's a wonder you're even starting your senior year.**

**Brooke: Not funny.**

**Brooke, Haley and Peyton were sisters. And they weren't just sisters they were also best friends. They were always there for one another. Brooke was the oldest. She was 17 and starting her senior year. Haley was 16 and a junior. Peyton was 15 going on 16. She would be turning 16 in two months. Haley and Peyton were born in the same year and were ten months apart. Apparently their parents had an overload of sex when they were younger. Even though Brooke was the oldest, she wasn't the most responsible. She was actually kind of the rebel. Brooke was definitely a party girl and just loved to have fun. She also loved to design clothes. She could definitely see herself going to a fashion institute after graduation. The most responsible would be Haley. She's kind of like the mother of the three. She's the support system. And a talented singer. And Peyton was the youngest. Peyton's the baby of the family. She's also an artist. She loved to draw and paint. And she loved her music.**

**The bell rang and they all had to get to class.**

**Brooke: Okay, so I'll meet you guys at the parking lot after school? **

**Peyton: Yeah.**

**Brooke: Don't be late. I hate waiting.**

**Haley: We know. Bye.**

**Brooke: Okay. Bye.**

**The three sisters then went to their classes.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brooke's classroom.**

**Brooke walked into the classroom. She sat down at her desk and started to greet people. Some were her friends, some were people she had never even spoken to. Her teacher walked into the classroom. But he wasn't alone. He was with a rather handsome young man. And of course Brooke couldn't help but notice how hot he was.**

**Brooke: Who is that?**

**Bevin: I don't know. Probably some new kid. **

**Brooke: Right.**

**Brooke looked at him and smirked. He was definitely hot.**

**Teacher: Goodmorning, class. **

**Class: Goodmorning, Mr. Chavez.**

**Mr. Chavez: Class, this is my new intern, Lucas Scott.**

**Brooke: Intern?**

**Bevin: Ooh, an older guy.**

**Brooke: This could get interesting.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Haley's classroom.**

**Haley was also sitting at her desk doing her work. The teacher was writing something on the board and the class was writing it down. Everything was silent when someone burst into the classroom. Everyone turned their heads to look at him.**

**Teacher: Young man, can I help you?**

**Guy: Um, is this Mr. Coleman's class?**

**Teacher: Yes, it is. I'm Mr. Coleman.**

**Guy: Hi. I'm, um, I'm Nathan. **

**They shook hands.**

**Teacher: Oh, you're the transfer student. **

**Nathan: Yes. Yes, I am. **

**Teacher: You're late.**

**Nathan: Sorry. This new campus is just a little confusing.**

**Teacher: I understand. Have a seat.**

**Nathan then walked over to his desk, which was right next to Haley's. He sat down and looked over at Haley. He noticed how pretty she was and Haley noticed that he was looking at her.**

**Haley: Can I help you?**

**She startled Nathan.**

**Nathan: Who? Me? No. No, I was just, um... No. **

**Haley: Okay.**

**She turned back to her work, a little annoyed. She didn't like it when people stared at her.**

**A few minutes passed and the bell rang. Haley grabbed her books and walked out of the classroom. Nathan followed her.**

**Nathan: Hey. Hey, wait up. **

**Haley kept walking.**

**Nathan: Hey. Why are you walking away from me?**

**Haley: I'm not walking away from you. I'm ignoring you?**

**Nathan: Why? You don't even know me. **

**Haley: Oh, but I know your kind. **

**Nathan: My kind?**

**Haley: Yes, your kind. Your a jock, right?**

**Nathan: Well, I play basketball, but --**

**Haley: Exactly. I'm not interested. **

**Nathan: Excuse me? I was just --**

**Haley: Sorry. No.**

**Nathan: But --**

**Haley: Bye bye.**

**Haley then walked away and left Nathan standing there. Completely confused.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Outside.**

**Peyton was sitting at a table busy with one of her sketches as usual, when Brooke sat down next to her, she had a huge smile on her face.**

**Brooke: Hey, sis.**

**Peyton: Hey. What's got you so cheery? At least, cheerier than you normally are.**

**Brooke: Well, my teacher got this new intern and he is so hot.**

**Peyton: A guy. Of course. Don't you ever think about anything else other than guys and partying? I mean, you're a senior in high school. And I'm just gonna take a wild guess here and say you oughtta be thinking about, oh, I don't know, your future?**

**Brooke: Honey, boys and partying, that's what high school's all about. And I'm not gonna sit around all day and brood like you or be a nerd like Haley, when I can be out somewhere having fun. You have heard about the word fun, haven't you?**

**Peyton: Whatever. **

**Brooke: You know, you and Haley should really get out more. I mean, you guys sit around in the house doing nothing all day.**

**Peyton: Oh, you mean we sit around studying all day? That's called actually learning something.**

**Brooke: I thought you hated school.**

**Peyton: Oh, I do. I just don't want to end up broke and still living with my parents by the time I'm 24. **

**Haley then walked over to them and sat down next to Brooke.**

**Haley: What you guys talking about?**

**Peyton: Oh, we're discussing Brooke's future on the streets.**

**Haley: Cool. You know, I think you'd look really great in one of those big trash bags. You know? The black ones.**

**Brooke then punched Haley's arm and Haley and Peyton laughed.**

**Brooke: Shut up! You know, sometimes I wonder how I ended up with such dull sisters.**

**Haley: Oh, you love us. **

**Brooke: Keep dreaming.**

**Haley then gave Brooke a nudge and they all laughed.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brooke's car.**

**The three sisters were heading home. Brooke was driving and Haley was in the passenger seat reading a book. Peyton was in the back seat finishing her sketch.**

**Brooke: So, there's this party tonight. And I was thinking maybe we could go. You know, the three of us?**

**Haley: A party.**

**Brooke: Yeah. It's at the beach. Kind of like an end of the summer beach party.**

**Peyton: No way.**

**Brooke: Why not?**

**Peyton: A beach party? With a couple of drunken teenagers and naked girls going skinny dipping? No thanks. I have better things to do.**

**Brooke: Like what?**

**Peyton: Just...**

**Peyton kind of lied. She didn't have better things to do. But she was definitely not in the mood for some stupid beach party.**

**Peyton: Stuff.**

**Haley: I'm with Peyton. Beach parties are definitely not my thing. And besides, even if we did want to go, mom and dad would never let us go.**

**Brooke: Ever heard of sneaking out of the window?**

**Haley: You know, for the oldest sister your very irresponsible. **

**Brooke: It's called living.**

**Haley: Yeah, and we won't live to see tomorrow if we go to that party and dad finds out. He'll kill us.**

**Peyton: Oh, yeah.**

**Brooke: Oh, come on. Please! Okay, yeah, if dad finds out he'll be mad and we'll probably be grounded for the rest of our lives but it's not like you two do anything interesting anyways.**

**Peyton and Haley both gave her a look.**

**Brooke: Oh, come on! Please?? Pretty please? **

**Haley and Peyton: No! **

**Brooke then pulled over. Haley and Peyton both looked at her, confused.**

**Haley: Why are we stopping.**

**Brooke: I am not starting this car unless you guys come to that party with me. **

**Haley: What?! Brooke, this is ridiculous! **

**Peyton: Yeah, you're acting like a four year old.**

**Brooke: So what if I am? **

**Haley sighed and rolled her eyes.**

**Haley: Fine. I'll go. But if I get grounded because of this I'll kill you.**

**Brooke: Don't be such a goody two shoes. Everything will be fine.**

**They both turned their heads and looked at Peyton.**

**Peyton: Oh, no. No, no, no. You guys can go if you want. But I'm not getting involved in this.**

**Brooke: Oh, come on. It's not like we're planning a robbery. **

**Peyton: No. No, I'm sorry. I'm not going and you can't make me.**

**Brooke: Okay, fine. I'm sure mom would love to hear the story about how you lost her wedding ring.**

**Peyton: That's all you got? The fact that I lost her wedding ring when I was, like, four? Please.**

**Brooke: Oh, I wouldn't think so lightly of it. She still talks about it everyday, you know.**

**Peyton: Big deal.**

**Brooke: Or I could also tell her why you wore all her make-up when you were 12. Because you went on a date with Larry Roberts. And kissed him!**

**Haley gasped and Peyton's eyes widened.**

**Peyton: You wouldn't dare. **

**Brooke: Oh, I would. **

**Haley: She would.**

**Peyton: I don't believe you.**

**Brooke: I can call her up right now and tell her. **

**Peyton: You wouldn't do that.**

**She then quickly grabbed her purse and got her cell phone out of it.**

**Brooke: Dialing.**

**Peyton: Okay! Okay! Okay, okay. I'll go. Just lower the weapon.**

**Brooke slowly put her cell phone back in her purse and smirked.**

**Peyton: You're really low, you know that?**

**Brooke: I know. But you still love me.**

**Peyton: Keep dreaming.**

**Brooke started the car Haley laughed. They drove off.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That was the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please R&R.**


	3. From The Edge Of The Deep Green Sea

**Chapter 2**

**So, I know I haven't updated in a REALLY long time but I've been really busy with school and everything. Luckily, I now have some more free time on my hands so I can write some moer chapters. But I'm really sorry I kept you all waiting this long. But I just finished this new chapter and hopefully you'll all like it.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brooke, Haley and Peyton arrived at the beach party. Haley and Peyton were dressed in their normal clothes, Brooke was wearing a small denim skirt with a bikini top. Brooke was always the one to wear revealing outfits. She was comfortable with her sexuality. She knew she had a killer body and she wasn't afraid to show it. Haley and Peyton on the other hand were not the ones to show up in bikini tops and denim skirts. They were much more reserved and laid back.**

**Brooke: Okay, we made it. No one was killed and no parents found out. **

**Peyton: Yet.**

**Brooke: Oh, come on, as long as none of us run our mouths, the rents will stay clueless.**

**Guy: Hey, Brooke. I'm glad you could make it.**

**Brooke: Yeah, me too. **

**Guy: So, you wanna go for a swim?**

**Brooke: Sounds great.**

**Brooke then started to walk towards the water when the guy stopped her.**

**Guy: Um... actually, it's skinny dipping.**

**Brooke: Oh, no problem. I'll be right there.**

**Guy: Great.**

**They guy left and Haley looked at Brooke with her eyes widenened.**

**Haley: Brooke, you are not going skinny dipping!**

**Brooke: Oh, come on, it's not like we're going to have sex in the water. It's just a little harmless fun.**

**Peyton laughed at this statement and Haley rolled her eyes.**

**Guy: Brooke, come on! **

**Brooke: Coming!**

**Brooke then finished undressing and wrapped a towel around her body.**

**Brooke: I told you this party was gonna be fun!**

**She laughed and then bounced towards the water like a giddy little school girl.**

**Peyton: Yeah, it's a total blast.**

**Sarcasm was dripping from Peyton's voice as she said that.**

**Haley: I think I need a drink.**

**Haley then walked towards the refreshment table and poured herself a drink.**

**Nathan: Well, well, we meet again.**

**Haley: What are you doing here?**

**Nathan: I thought anyone was allowed here at the beach, or... was I mistaken?**

**Haley: No, you were not mistaken and yes, I was just leaving.**

**She started to walk away.**

**Nathan: I didn't ask if you were leaving.**

**Haley: Well, I told you, so, now you know. Goodbye.**

**Nathan: Well, maybe I didn't want to know.**

**Haley: What?**

**Nathan: Well, you made it seem as though I was really interested in what you were doing and I wasn't. You think very highly of yourself, don't you?**

**Haley: Excuse me?**

**Nathan: Well, today at school you thought I was interested in you, and just a few seconds ago you thought the same thing. But I'm not.**

**Haley just glared at him. She couldn't believe how arrogant and cocky he was being, if anyone was thinking highly of theirself it was him and most definitely not her.**

**Haley: You know what? You have some nerve talking about me like that when you don't even know me.**

**Nathan: Well, you did think I was interested, right?**

**Haley: No!**

**That "No" sounded as fake as Pamela Anderson's breasts and Haley knew it. She was just too stubborn to admit that he was right.**

**Nathan: Well, what did you think I wanted, than?**

**Haley: I don't know, you tell me.**

**Nathan: Okay, I will. I was just looking for a tutor. You see, the reason I came to Tree Hill High was cause my grades at my other school were sooo bad that my dad thought he needed to send me to another school. So, that was all. I was just looking for a tutor so I could get my grades up.**

**Haley: You were?**

**Nathan: Yeah. You do work at the tutoring center, right?**

**Haley: Yeah. **

**Nathan: Good. Well, I'm still looking for a tutor and you're a tutor --**

**Haley: Fine, I'll tutor you. As long as you keep your slick remarks and jock like ways to yourself. **

**Nathan: I can do that. So, tomorrow after school in the tutoring center?**

**Haley: Yeah, sure.**

**Nathan: Great. I'll see you there.**

**He walked away.**

**Haley: Great. Just great.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere else on the beach.**

**Peyton was standing by the DJ who was spinning some tunes just minding her own business when Tim walked over.**

**Tim: Hey, Peyton, didn't know I'd see you here.**

**Peyton: Hey, Tim.**

**Tim was really the last person she wanted to see. She wasn't really in the mood for his stupid remarks.**

**Tim: So... why are you standing here all by yourself?**

**Peyton: Because I actually don't want to be here. I'm being blackmailed.**

**Tim: Really? Cool. So, have you met Sam yet?**

**Peyton: Who?**

**Tim: Dude, you don't know who Sam is?**

**Peyton: No, I really don't.**

**Tim: How can you not know Sam? He's the basketball team's MVP! Our Most Valuable Player!**

**Peyton: You know, I really don't care if he's Brad Pitt's little brother, I just want you to leave. Please.**

**Tim: Oh, come on, you have to meet Sam. **

**Peyton: Really, I'm not that interested in jocks. **

**Tim: But, aren't you a cheerleader? **

**Peyton: Yeah, so? **

**Tim: So you have to meet Sam.**

**He then grabbed her by the arm and started to walk towards Sam, who was talking with his fellow basketball players.**

**Peyton: Tim, I'm really not interested.**

**Tim: You will be when you meet him. Yo, Sam! **

**They were then both standing in front of Sam. Tim introduced them.**

**Tim: Peyton, Sam. Sam, Peyton.**

**They shook hands and Peyton immediatly froze. The moment their fingers touched, Peyton felt something. She had never felt that with any guy. And normally Peyton wouldn't even have shaken hands with the guy if she wasn't interested, but there was just something about this guy. He let go of her hand but that feeling didn't go away. They both felt it, and he stared into her eyes. It was like love at first sight. And Tim just stood there watching them with the dorkiest smile on his face and Sam signaled for him to get lost, but Tim didn't get it.**

**Sam: Get lost, Tim. **

**Tim: Oh. Right.**

**And with that sentence Tim walked away to leave the two alone.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Parking Lot.**

**The three sisters walked over to Brooke's car and Peyton had a very big smile on her face which was quite unusual.**

**Haley: What's gotten into you?**

**Brooke: Or better yet, who's gotten into you? Did you have sex tonight?**

**Both sisters looked at her waiting for an answer.**

**Peyton: Nothing's gotten into me, and no, I did not have sex tonight. What's wrong with a little smile? I mean, Brooke does it all the time and no one ever asks her who's gotten into her.**

**Brooke: Yeah, but that's just me. That's my role.**

**Peyton: Your role?**

**Brooke: Yeah. We all have different roles, I'm Cheery, Haley's Tutorgirl and you're the broody one. So spill.**

**Haley: Yeah, who's -- I mean what's gotten into you?**

**Peyton: No one and nothing's gotten into me! I'm just... okay, I met a guy.**

**Brooke & Haley: What?! **

**Brooke: You met a guy?! Oh, my God, my baby sister's growing up!**

**She then started to get all emotional and started to hug Peyton.**

**Brooke: Did you guys kiss? Did he put the moves on you? Did you guys almost have sex?**

**Peyton: No, no, no, we didn't do any of that. We just talked.**

**Haley: About what?**

**Peyton: You know, just... music, literature, my art. Stuff that are interesting.**

**Brooke: You guys talked about literature? Oh, God... you're dating one of Haley's friends, aren't you?**

**Haley: Hey!**

**She slapped Brooke's arm.**

**Peyton: We're not dating, we just talked. And he's not one of Haley's friends. Far from it, actually.**

**Brooke: So...**

**Peyton: So what?**

**Haley: So, don't keep us in suspense, who is he?! **

**Peyton actually didn't really want to tell them. Just like Brooke said they all had their images and Peyton having a crush on a jock didn't really fit the description.**

**Brooke: Come on, tell us! **

**Peyton: Okay, fine. But promise you won't laugh. **

**Haley: Of course we won't. Just tell us.**

**Peyton: Sam Winchester.**

**Brooke: Sam Winchester?!**

**Haley: Who?**

**Brooke: He just got named Tree Hill High's MVP. Oh, my God, that's the guy that got you smiling like this?! **

**Haley: I thought you didn't like jocks.**

**Peyton: I don't. Who said I liked him?**

**Brooke: Oh, come on, that smile on your face, the fact that you wouldn't tell us who was right away, you're totally transparent.**

**Peyton: I am not. And I do not like him, so can we please drop the subject?!**

**Brooke: Fine. You'll fess up sooner or later anyway.**

**Peyton: I will not.**

**Haley: A jock?**

**Haley was still trying to figure out the whole jock thing. Brooke was right, Peyton was completely transparent and it was obvious that she liked him. But Haley just never thought her first crush would be on a jock.**


	4. LoveHate Relationships & Flirting

**Chapter 3 **

**So, again, It took me a LONG time to update. But I've been VERY busy with school lately and haven't had much time to get on the computer and just write. And FF has been acting very strange lately so it took me long time to upload this. But I just made this new chapter so hopefully you guys will like it. Enjoy!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tree Hill High.

Brooke was in class. She was actually supposed to be listening to the teacher but all she could do was stare at Lucas. And all she could think about was how hot he was. Usually Brooke, being the popular girl she is, got a LOT of attention from guys. But for some reason Lucas didn't even seem to notice her, and she had to change that. The bell rang and shook her out of her thoughts. She got up and started to walk towards the door, Lucas was also starting to walk towards the door. At that moment she decided that she wouldn't make him notice her. If it was meant to be, he'd have to start noticing her all by himself.

Bevin: Brooke.

Brooke didn't answer, she was too lost in her own thoughts.

Bevin: Brooke!

That loud tone in Bevin's tone definitely did break her thoughts. She looked at Bevin.

Brooke: What?!

Bevin: Were you even listening to a word I was saying?

Brooke: Of course.

Brooke was lying, but, hey, there's nothing wrong with a little white lie, is there?

Bevin: So you know about the plan?

Brooke: Yeah, of course. The plan. Of course I know about the plan.

Bevin: Okay, so you're definitely okay with it, right?

Brooke: Okay with what?

Bevin: The threesome. You, me, Skills.

Brooke: WHAT?!!

Brooke's eyes widened and Bevin just burst into laughter. Brooke then realized that Bevin was playing with her.

Brooke: Not funny!

Bevin: You should've seen your face!

Bevin kept laughing and at one point Brooke started laughing too. Lucas was walking down the hallway and past Brooke and Bevin. He couldn't help but notice the beautiful brunetter's smile. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at those beautiful dimples and green eyes that seemed to sparkle. He had seen her a couple times in class but never had he seen her as beautiful as she was at that moment.

Brooke stopped laughing when she noticed Lucas staring at her. She smiled and waved at him. He also smiled and waved back. It was like there was something that just made her feel so tingly inside everytime she looked at him. And it wasn't just the fact that he was hot. It was his mysteriousness, his broodyness. She was hooked. She wanted her to notice him, and boy did he ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tutor Center.

Haley: No, when the boy buys the balloon, it's a total volume of one cubic foot. So if he blows up the balloon at a rate of point one cubuc feet per minute, how fast is the balloon increasing when he only blows it up half way?

Nathan: I don't know about the balloon, but this... blows.

Haley: This is all just a joke to you, isn't it?

Nathan rolled his eyes, trying to ignore her comment.

Haley: You know what? You're the one who asked me for help, and I wasn't exactly jumping for joy in the first place. If you're not taking this seriously, than why are you wasting my time?

Nathan: Listen, I didn't exactly put a gun to your head now, did I? If tutoring me is this bad for you, why didn't you just say no?!

One of the students shushed them as they were the only two people who were yelling, and kids were trying to concentrate. Haley started to whisper.

Haley: Because unlike you, I'm not that selfish to say no when a person asks for my help.

Nathan: Oh, so now I'm selfish. You know what? You don't even know me!

Haley: Well, I know you well enough to know that you're failing calculus and that you're gonna keep on failing if you don't start taking this seriously!

At this point almost everyone in the tutor center started shushing them.

Nathan: You know what? I don't need this. I have better things to do with my time.

Haley: You're leaving?

Nathan: Yes. I don't need this from you. You don't know half of what's going on in my life right now.

Haley: What? Other than basketball and driving around in your dad's free cars? You know what? Fine. Leave. But don't come asking me for help when Daddy decides to send you to another school.

He just glared at her and stormed out of the tutor center. Haley just got very frustrated. Even though she was mad at him, the whole time she was yelling at him, a big part of her just wanted to kiss him. Oh, God, was she the next to fall for a jock. It didn't really fit her description either. No, she was not going to fall for Nathan Scott. No way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gym.

A couple of hours had passed and the basketball team and all the cheerleaders were practicing. Brooke, Haley and Peyton were all on the cheerleading squad. Of course, Brooke was captain, and with her bubbly personality it wasn't so weird that she was a cheerleader. The other two were a different story though. Haley had joined the team as a favor to Brooke who needed an extra person. It was supposed to be a one time thing but eventually she found a whole new love for dancing. Brooke called her the triple threat, cause she was smart, could sing and to everyone's surprise could dance her butt off. And Peyton was there also for Brooke, but not as a favor. Brooke had kind of ordered Peyton to join the team cause she thought it would be so fun if they had that thing together as sisters. Of course, at first, Peyton refused. But after a lot of begging and a lot of groveling, Peyton finally joined the team, and no one was happier than Brooke.

The cheerleaders finished practicing their routine and Haley and Peyton were sitting on the bleachers, exhausted. Brooke was also sitting on the bleachers, but still perky as ever.

Haley: I'm beat.

Peyton: Me too.

Brooke: God, you guys have no stamina whatsoever.

Haley threw her sweaty towel at Brooke and Peyton laughed. Brooke threw it back at Haley and they all laughed. The guys started running and doing push ups. Sam jogged by the girls and Brooke smirked.

Brooke: Isn't that your little boyfriend?

Peyton immediately blushed, cause she was kind of staring at him, and at his toned body. She really was transparent.

Peyton: Brooke, we're just friends. We barely know each other.

Brooke: Well, you could get to know each other.

Peyton: Brooke, stop. You're very annoying, you know that.

Brooke: That coming from my annoying little sister.

Peyton stuck her tounge out at her like a little girl and Brooke slapped Peyton's arm. They laughed.

Haley: Speaking of annoying people.

She glared at Nathan who was also running by the girls and he glared right back.

Peyton: Who's that?

Brooke: It's Haley's new student.

Haley: Ex-student.

Brooke: What do you mean? What happened?

Haley: Nothing. Just your typical Jock syndrom.Brooke scoffed. She really didn't know what Haley had against jocks. Yeah, of course they could be jerks sometimes, but who isn't a jerk sometimes. All the jocks she knew were pretty decent guys. And them being all hot and sweaty at practice was just an added bonus.

Haley: Nathan Scott is a perfect example of why I never liked jocks.

Peyton: Really? Looks to me like you've got a little crush.

Haley: What? Me crush on Nathan Scott? Right, like that'll ever happen. Plus, you're the last one to be teasing about crushes on jocks.

Peyton: I said I don't like him! God, does nobody listen to me?

Brooke: You know what? You should both shut up cause both of you are obviously crushing on jocks.

Both Haley and Peyton tried to say something back but Brooke interrupted them.

Brooke: And it's nothing to be ashamed of. I've had my fair share of jock crushes. It's completely healthy.

Peyton: Yeah, if you're some perky little --

Brooke gave her a look as she knew Peyton was about to say cheerleader.

Peyton: Sorry.

Haley: Can we just go?

Brooke: Alright, you whiners. Let's go.

They all got up and started walking towards the door. Nathan was walking backwards, wanting to catch the ball one of his teammates was about to throw at him.

Nathan: Ball!!

Nathan kept going backwards when he crashed into Haley who was walking towards the door. He fell on top of her and she let out a little squeal. Brooke and Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

Haley: Nathan! Get off of me!

Nathan: I'm sorry. Really, I'm so sorry.

Haley was about to yell at him when she saw his blue eyes staring back at her with actuall sympathy. Instead of yelling at him, she let out a big sigh and he helped her get back up.

Haley: It's fine. You didn't see me, I should've seen you coming.

Nathan: Are you okay?

Haley: Yeah, I'm fine.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. It was probably the first time both of them ever smiled at one another without any sarcasm or nasty remarks behind those smiles. They were both just staring at each other, lost in a moment, when Brooke snapped her fingers and called Haley's name.

Brooke: Haley! Come on.

Haley: I, um, I have to go. So...

Nathan: Yeah. Um, I'll see you tomorrow or something.

Haley started to walk away.

Nathan: Haley, wait.

Haley turned around to face him again.

Haley: Yeah?

Nathan: I just wanted to --

Brooke: Haley!! You're the one who wanted to leave, remember?

Haley rolled her eyes and glared at Brooke. She was starting to get annoyed with all Brooke's little interruptions.

Haley: I'll be right there! Why don't you just wait in the car or something?

Brooke: Fine.

Brooke and Peyton walked out and left Haley and Nathan to deal with whatever was going on between them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Parking lot.

Brooke and Peyton started walking towards Brooke's car when Brooke noticed someone leaning on the side of her car. At first she couldn't really see who it was, but then she saw that buzz cut and those blue eyes and knew exactly who it was. It was Lucas. Brooke got the biggest smile on her face while Peyton got the biggest look of confusion on her face.

Peyton: Who's that?

Brooke: That's the intern I was telling you about.

Peyton: That's him?

Peyton looked at him and gave an approving look.

Peyton: Not too shabby. I approve.

Brooke: I know and thank you.

They got closer to her car and Brooke walked over to Lucas.

Brooke: What are you doing at my car? And how did you even know it was mine?

Lucas: I've got people.

Brooke raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

Brooke: Oh, do you?

Lucas: Yeah. I got people to tell me where your car is and I also got people to tell me where you live. So I'd watch out if I were you.

Brooke: Really?

Lucas: Yeah.

Brooke: So did you also get people to tell you my name or should I introduce myself?

Lucas: No need. Should I introduce myself?

Brooke: No need.

She smirked at him and he smiled and Peyton felt very awkward. She cleared her throat to let Brooke know she was still standing there.

Brooke: Oh. Right. Um... Lucas, right?

Of course she knew his name was Lucas but she wasn't that easy to catch. She would play hard to get with any guy and she would definitely play hard to get with Lucas. Lucas chuckled, knowing she was just playing a little game.

Lucas: Yeah, Lucas.

Brooke: Lucas, this is my little sister, Peyton. Peyton, this is Lucas.

They shook hands.

Lucas: Hey. Nice to meet you.

Peyton: Likewise.

Lucas: So, um... Brooke.

Brooke: Yeah?

Lucas: Care to go for a walk?

Brooke: Boy, you do move fast, don't you?

Lucas: No point in waiting around.

This time Brooke chuckled.

Brooke: Okay. I'll go.

She looked at Peyton and held her car keys up.

Brooke: You've got your licence, right?

Peyton: I've got my permit.

Brooke: Good enough.

She dropped the keys in Peyton's hands.

Brooke: And drive carefully, okay? I don't want my baby getting hurt.

Peyton knew she meant the car, as Brooke always called her car her baby. Ever since the day she got it.

Peyton: Thanks for your concern.

Brooke: Your welcome.

Brooke turned around and walked away with Lucas by her side. Peyton chuckled and Haley jogged over to the car.

Haley: Where's Brooke going?

Peyton: Out for a "walk".

Haley chuckled. They all knew Brooke was pretty premiscuos. And who knew what kind of tricks she had up her sleeve for that day.


	5. Walks On The Beach

Chapter 4

The beach.

Lucas had taken Brooke to the beach to just talk, maybe go for a swim. The beach was completely deserted, no person in sight. But at least that way he had her alone, so he could get to know her.

Brooke: So... Lucas. You know, you're not exactly what I expected you to be.

Lucas: How so?

Brooke: Well, for one, you're quite the flirt, which is not what I pegged you as.

Lucas chuckles.

Brooke: And two... you're definitely not as quiet as you are in class.

Lucas: Well, that's called learning and listening to the teacher.

Brooke: Oh, I listen... occasionally.

Brooke smirks, showing off her famous dimples. Lucas' heart melted at the sight of her beautiful dimples.

Lucas: So, Brooke, tell me a little bit about yourself.

Brooke: Like what?

Lucas: What do you like? What are your hobbies, favorite food, what kind of music do you listen to. That kinda stuff.

Brooke: Taking notes, are we?

Lucas: No, just curious.

Brooke: Well, I'm a hopeless romantic, so... I like candlelight dinners, snuggling up to a romantic movie, walks on the beach.

She smirks and raises her eyebrow at him and he chuckles.

Lucas: So, did I score points for that one?

Brooke: For what? Taking me to the beach?

Lucas: Yeah.

Brooke: Maybe. Like, 2 points.

Lucas: Out of?

Brooke: Ten.

Lucas: Two out of ten?! That's all? Oh, come on, you gotta give me more than that.

Brooke: Mm-mm. You gotta work for your points, buddy.

Lucas: Alright, fair enough. So how about I try to raise my score?

Brooke: And how would you do that?

Lucas: By taking you for a swim?

Brooke: Hmmm.

Brooke looked at the water and remembered the night that she and her sisters went to the beach party where she was skinny dipping in that same water with some lifeguards. She couldn't help but giggle a little.

Lucas: What? What's so funny.

Brooke: Nothing, it's just... I was swimming in that same water butt naked just two days ago.

Lucas: You went skiny-dipping?

Brooke: Yeah.

She laughed. Part of her laugh was out of embarrassement, the other part was out of nervousness. She had been watching Lucas for a couple of days now, waiting for him to notice her. And it didn't take him too long to do so, which she was very happy about. But standing this close to him had not been what she imagined. She thought she could at least control herself. But standing that close to Lucas gave her butterflies inside. And it was very hard to get Brooke Davis to feel butterflies inside.

Lucas: Well, I'm all for the swimming, but I'm not sure about the naked part.

Brooke: Oh, that's okay. My clothes are staying on this time.

Lucas: Alright. Than let's go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke's car.

Haley and Peyton were driving home. Haley was driving the car, even though Peyton was supposed to. Peyton had begged Haley to let her drive but Haley went into big sister mode, even though they were only months apart in age, and didn't want to let Peyton drive with only her permit. So after a lot of begging Peyton finally gave up and went to sit in the passenger seat. She had been quiet the whole time, not because she was mad at Haley, but because all she could think about was Sam. It was pretty weird, seeing as she hardly knew the guy. But there was something different about him. He wasn't your typical jock. He actually liked books, and art, and he had the same taste in music as her. But that wasn't the only thing that attracted her to him. There was just something about him. But she was definitely not getting too crushed out on him. They had barely even spoken after that night at the beach party, he probably didn't even like her. She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of Haley's voice.

Haley: Why are you so quiet? You can't still be mad at me.

Peyton: I'm not mad.

Haley: Than what's up?

Peyton: Nothing. Just thinking.

Haley: About?

Peyton: About how I'm going to kill you if you ask me another question.

Haley: Just trying to make conversation.

Peyton: Speaking of conversation, what was up with you and that Nathan guy?

Haley: Nothing.

Peyton laughed. And Brooke thought she was transparent.

Peyton: Sorry, Hales, you can't excuse yourself outta this one.

Haley: He was just asking me if I wanted to tutor him again.

Peyton: You were tutoring him?

Haley: Yeah.

Peyton: That's nice.

Haley glared at Peyton, knowing there was more sarcasm hidden behind that sentence.

Haley: I was! He needed to get his grades up, he found out I was tutoring at the tutor center, so I started tutoring him. That's all.

Peyton: Right. So what were you so mad at him about, anyway?

Haley: Nothing. And it's going to be me killing you if you don't stop asking me questions.

Peyton: Alright. Fine.

Peyton went back to staring out the window and thinking about Sam. And Haley also started to do a little thinking herself. She started thinking about Nathan and that conversation they had in the gym. It wasn't as much a conversation as it was an apology. Nathan and Haley had both apologized to each other for both acting like jerks. Nathan had asked Haley to start tutoring him again and she had agreed to do so, but only if he'd take things seriously and worked hard. He promised he would, but Haley still wasn't sure. She wasn't sure if he would keep his promise but she took a chance on him anyway. It was like she just saw something in him, that made her believe that he was more -- more than just some dumb jock who lived to throw a ball in a net. And she hoped to God she was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Beach.

Brooke plopped onto the sand next to Lucas. The sand was sticking to her body cause she was so wet and she got sand all over her hair. But she didn't care. She had so much fun with Lucas just swimming and talking and goofing around in the water. This was kinda new for Brooke, spending a whole day with a guy without making out. But she wasn't complaining. Lucas was good company.

Lucas: That was fun, huh?

Brooke: Yeah. Nothing like getting soaking wet in my normal clothes to make my day.

Lucas: And now you've got your hair all dirty.

She shaked her head causing her hair to fly in all directions. And instead of getting the sand out of her hair she got almost all of it in her face. She laughed while doing all of this and so did Lucas.

Lucas: Now you got all of it in your face.

Brooke: That's okay.

She looked at him, smiling. Even with her hair all messed up and sand all over her face, she still looked beautiful. She wiped the sand off of her face, but missing some of it on her cheek.

Lucas: Look, you still got some here...

He brought his hand to her face and gently wiped the sand off with his thumb. Brooke couldn't help but shudder at the feel of his touch on her skin. It took all of her power in that moment not to kiss him. She was determined not to make this like every other relationship she had been in. But Lucas was thinking otherwise and leaned in closer to her. It took him a second before he crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss starting very gentle and growing more and more passionate by the minute. Brooke didn't pull back or stop him, she kissed him back and loved every minute of it. But then she realized that this was exactly what she didn't want. She stopped the kiss and pulled back.

Brooke: Wait, wait, wait... I can't -- I can't do this.

Lucas: Why? What's wrong?

Brooke: Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything is... so right, but... I want to take this slow. I mean, we hardly know each other. And I am not ready for this to turn into every other relationship I've been in.

Lucas: Okay. That's okay. We'll take things slow. Whatever you want.

Brooke: Good. Thank you.

Lucas: But, Brooke, it was just a kiss.

Brooke: Yeah, but one thing and leads to another and before you know it --

Lucas: I'm not like that.

Brooke: Lucas. You're 20 years old, you're hardly out of your teenage years. And believe me, I've been with enough hormone crazed guys to know what their minds work like.

Lucas: Well, I'm different.

Brooke: How so?

Lucas: Brooke... I don't want you for sex or anything like that. I brought you here cause I wanted to get to know you better, and I like what I'm hearing so far. And if we happen to make out now and then... that's okay too.

Lucas smirked and she started to laugh.

Brooke: Shut up!

She pushed him and they both started to laugh. They were definitely falling for each other... fast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... hope you liked it. This chapter was definitely more Brucas centered. But don't worry, Naley and Seyton fans (if there are any), the next chapter will definitely have more of them. Please R&R!!


	6. Talks On The Roof

Chapter 5

Four days had passed since Sam and Peyton had talked to each other on the beach. And it seemed like that was their first and last conversation, at least to Peyton it seemed that way. They hadn't said a word to each other after that. They only waved and smiled to each other on occasion. But Peyton tried to get him out of her head, and trying her best to convince herself and her sisters that she didn't like him, with no succes. She kept walking down the hall, lost in her own thoughts, when someone bumped into her. Peyton broke out of her thoughts and dropped her books on the floor. She bent down to pick up her stuff and the person that made her drop them in the first place also bent down to help her.

Peyton: That's okay, I got --

Not until she looked up did she see that the person that bumped into her was none other than Sam Winchester. She was at a complete loss for words and she just stared at him, trying to think of what to say.

Sam: Peyton, right?

Peyton: Huh?

Peyton quickly snapped out of it, knowing she was coming off as kind of stupid.

Sam: You're Peyton, right? From the beach party?

Peyton: Oh, right. Yeah, that's me.

Sam: Great. Hey, Peyton.

Peyton: Hey.

She was very nervous, trying her best not to show it.

Sam: So how've you been? I haven't heard from you since that night at the beach party.

Peyton: Oh, I've been great.

Even better now that you're around was what she thought.

Sam: Good, good. So have you still been drawing and stuff.

Peyton: Oh, of course. I'm never gonna stop drawing, no way.

Sam: Good, you shouldn't.

They started walking down the hall together.

Sam: So, um, what's your next class.

Peyton: Um... PE. But I'm not really in the mood.

Sam: Good.

Peyton: What?

She was caught off guard by this.

Sam: Just skip it. You're not in the mood anyway.

Peyton: But --

Sam: I know a fun place. Come on.

He took her hand and she looked down at it. She smiled a little and then looked back up at him.

Peyton: Alright. I'll go with you. Just don't get me into any trouble.

Sam: I won't. Promise.

The bell rang and he started to run out of the school buidling, dragging her with him. She laughed and they kept running.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tutor center.

Haley and Nathan had just finished studying and were putting their books back in their bags.

Nathan: Thanks again, Haley.

Haley: For what?

Nathan: For agreeing to tutor me again.

Haley: Well, you're doing pretty good. You're making a lot of progress, I'm glad you finally decided to take this seriously.

Nathan: Yeah, well, I had a little help from an amazing tutor.

Haley felt very flattered, she liked getting compliments from him. She started to blush.

Nathan: Are you blushing?

Haley: No.

There was no point in denying as the evidence was right there on her face, but she denied it anyway. She was not about to let Nathan Scott know that she liked him. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, after a lot of denial and a lot of unconvincing, Haley James finally admit to herself that she liked Nathan Scott. And it killed her to do it.

Nathan: Yes, you are. You're blushing. That's so cute.

Haley quickly stopped feeling flattered and instead she got a little irritated. The last thing she wanted Nathan to see her as was cute.

Haley: It's not cute. And you're being really annoying right now.

Nathan: What did I do?

Haley: Nothing. You were just being you.

She quickly got up, not facing him for one second, and walked away. She walked out of the tutor center, leaving behind a very confused Nathan. She knew she was acting stupid, but she didn't care. She finally admit to herself that she liked Nathan and thought that maybe he liked her too. But him calling her cute was a definite sign that he only saw her as a friend or a little sister type and nothing more. She hated being mad at him like that for no real reason, really. But that was one of the many things confusing Haley at the moment. One minute she's completely crushing on him and blushing just like she was doing earlier, and the next she's getting frustrated with him and getting mad at him for no apparent reason. If that wasn't a sign that she was falling for him, than she didn't know what was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

English Class.

Lucas and Brooke had both been sitting in class doing nothing but stare and smile at each other. They flirted constantly. Brooke was definitely liking this.

Bevin: Brooke.

Brooke: What?

Brooke looked at Bevin and Bevin pointed at the piece of paper on Brooke's table. Brooke looked at it and opened it. She read the note.

Bevin: Brooke, what is up with you and hot intern guy?

Brooke smirked and started to write something in response. She really didn't even know what was up with them, if they were even dating or something like that.

Brooke: Nothing. We're just friends.

And Brooke was kind of lying. On one hand they were friends, they could talk to each other, they could laugh with one another, but on the other hand, she was pretty sure making out with your "friend" doesn't really make them your "friend" anymore. So she really wasn't sure. But whatever they were, she sure as hell wasn't telling Bevin. She liked Bevin, and they were friends, but they weren't that good of friends that she could tell her all her secrets and stuff. So she'd much rather keep whatever Lucas and her had going on, a secret.

Bevin: Right. But, whatever, you'll fess up soon enough.

Brooke laughed a little at the irony. Just a few days ago she said the exact same thing to Peyton, who was denying having a crush on Sam, and here she was doing the exact same thing. The bell rang and Brooke got her books and her bag and walked out of the classroom. She started to walk down the hall with Lucas following her.

Lucas: Hey, Brooke, wait up.

She turned her face to look at him and kept walking. He catched up with her.

Brooke: Isn't this kind of illegal?

Lucas: Excuse me?

Brooke: Well, you are my teacher's student, so techinically you're my teacher too.

Lucas: Well, you're my teacher's student too. Wouldn't that put us on the same level?

Brooke: True. So you wanna be a teacher, huh?

Lucas: Actually, I always wanted to become a professional basketball player.

Brooke: Really? Basketball player meets cheerleader, that's original.

Lucas chuckled and Brooke smiled.

Brooke: So what made you change your mind?

Lucas: It's complicated. And a long story.

Brooke: I've got time. I don't have another for the next hour.

Lucas: Um... not here. Maybe tonight?

Brooke: Tonight?

Lucas: Yeah. On our date?

Brooke: Our date. Lucas Scott, are you asking me out on a date?

Lucas: Maybe. Are you saying yes.

Brooke: Maybe. Depends on what we're gonna be doing on that date. If I say yes.

Lucas: Well, since you're such a hopeless romantic, I thought maybe, dinner and a movie? That is, if you say yes.

Brooke: Wow, you paid attention in class. Okay. I might go.

Lucas: Is that a yes.

Brooke: Hmmm...

Brooke pretended to think about it, but the truth was the moment the word "date" came out of his mouth she screamed "YES!" in her mind.

Brooke: Yes.

Her answer caused Lucas to get a smile on his face.

Lucas: Great. So I'll pick you up at eight?

Brooke: Yeah. Eight's fine.

Lucas: Great. I'll see you later.

Lucas was just about to lean in to kiss her when he saw Mr. Chavez walk into the hallways from the corner of his eye. Instead he gave her a handshake which confused Brooke a little.

Lucas: I'll see you later.

Lucas started to walk away. He knew it wasn't really that wrong what him and Brooke were doing. But it was still a little awkward seeing as he was an intern and she was a high school student. He was pretty sure they weren't allowed to get that intimate on school property. Brooke watched Lucas walk away, a little confused. She then looked the other way and saw Mr. Chavez watching her. That's when it became clear to her. She knew why Lucas did that and she didn't really mind. Even with her outgoing personality, she wasn't really that fond of PDA. She smiled innocently at Mr. Chavez and waved. He waved back and she quickly walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THH Roof.

Peyton climbed onto the roof and went to stand next to Sam. They watched the beautiful sky in silence. For a moment the silence was a little awkward, but then it became a very nice silence. Peyton broke that silence.

Peyton: It's beautiful, isn't it?

Sam: Yeah.

Peyton looked at him for a second and smiled. She walked over to a bench that for some reason was on the roof, and sat down. Sam kept watching the sky.

Peyton: So why'd you bring me up here? It must not have been to stare at the sky.

She chuckled, a little nervous. Sam turned around and started to walk towards her.

Sam: No, it wasn't.

Peyton: Then why did you?

Sam: To talk.

Peyton: About?

Sam: I don't know. Anything you like.

Peyton: Really?

Sam: Yeah.

Peyton: Great. So can we talk about rainbows and butterflies... ooh, and teletubbies?

He chuckled and she laughed.

Sam: Nice. No, seriously, I liked talking to you the other day, Peyton. I thought maybe we could do it again.

Peyton: Yeah, sure. Maybe we could make it, like, an annual thing.

Peyton laughed.

Sam: I'm serious, Peyton.

Peyton: So am I!

She laughed.

Peyton: Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop.

There was a moment of silence.

Peyton: So, do you come up here often?

Sam: All the time.

Peyton: By yourself?

Sam: Yeah.

Peyton: To do what?

Sam: I don't know. To think, I guess. Just get away from all of it. Even if it is for a couple of minutes.

Peyton: I get it. I couldn't do it. The silence creeps me out.

Sam: I like the silence. It's my way out.

Peyton: That would be music for me. Or my art.

Sam: What kind of music do you listen to?

Peyton: Hmmm... it's kinda hard to describe. Just... anything that gets to me, you know? Anything that's telling me something, giving me a message. The music has to really speak to me. It has to make me fall in love with it.

Sam nods.

Sam: Wow. For a cheerleader you're pretty deep.

Peyton laughs and sam chuckles.

Peyton: Well, I could say the same thing for you, Mr. MVP.

Sam: Alright. Fair enough.

Peyton chuckles.

Peyton: So what is the silence?

Sam: What do you mean?

Peyton: Well, you said it's your way out. Your way out of what?

Sam: Everything. High school, the basketball team, popularity. All the drama it brings.

Peyton: Right, like being popular's so horrible.

Sam: No, I'm serious. I mean, everyone thinks being popular's like this great thing. But it's not. I mean, yeah, sure, it's well-liked --

Peyton: Well-liked? Sam, some of these kids worship the ground you walk on.

Sam: Okay. It's nice to be worshipped.

Peyton laughs.

Sam: But sometimes I just wish no one even knew my name, you know? Like, I could just be a normal student. Not Sam Winchester, star of the Tree Hill Ravens, or Sam Winchester, Tree Hill High's Most valuable player, but just... Sam.

Peyton nods and smiled. She knew Sam wasn't your typical but she had never imagined him to be this way. Or that he would even tell her all of this. This made her feel kid of special, as weird as it sounded. But just bein there on the roof talking about their feelings and confiding in each other just gave her this great feeling inside. A feeling she had never ever felt before. Yup, she was definitely falling for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Davis household.

Brooke, Haley and Peyton were all in the kitchen getting plates, and knifes and forks, and glasses. They all had to set the table.

Brooke: So, Peyton, where were you today? I didn't see you at practice.

Peyton: Um... nowhere. Just around campus. I guess I forgot. Sorry.

Even though Peyton was the worst liar in the world, she still hoped Brooke bought it. But by the look on Brooke's face, she knew she didn't. Brooke was raising her eyebrow at her and nodding very slowly.

Brooke: Mm-hmm. Right.

Peyton: Really. Sorry I missed practice, okay?

Haley was looking inbetween Brooke and Peyton, hoping they wouldn't start something so she'd have to play mediator again. She hated being stuck in the middle. But she guessed that's what happens when you're born in the middle.

Brooke: Funny how Sam wasn't there either. Must've been a coincidence.

Peyton: Yeah. Must've been a coincidence.

Brooke: Mm-hmm.

Brooke didn't give up and stopped doing what she was doing. She stood right in front of Peyton.

Brooke: Okay, spill.

Peyton: Spill what?

Brooke: You were with Sam, and don't try to hide it cause you're a horrible liar.

Peyton: Brooke, I was not with Sam, now will you please drop it?

Brooke: No. Not until you confess.

Haley: Brooke, if she doesn't want to talk about it --

Brooke: No. We're her sisters, she's supposed to tell us this kind of stuff.

Peyton: Fine! Okay, I was with Sam. You happy now?

Brooke looked at her and the biggest smile grew on her face.

Brooke: Yes! So tell me all about it. What did you guys do? Did you kiss? Did you amost kiss? Did you --

Peyton: We just talked.

Brooke: Again?

Peyton: Yeah.

Brooke: So you're telling me you guys have talked twice now and you haven't kissed once.

Peyton shaked her head.

Brooke: Not once?

Peyton: No, Brooke. Some of do more than make-out when we're around boys.

Brooke: I talk.

Peyton: Really? Name one boy you've had a meaningfull conversation with.

Brooke: Lucas.

Brooke nodded proudly, knowing she wasn't lying about this one. She really did have a very meaningfull conversation with Lucas. That same day at the beach after they had agreed to take it slow they talked for hours.

Peyton: Okay. And that resulted in?

Brooke: A date. Tonight.

Haley: Wait, you're going out on a date?

Brooke: Yup.

Haley: Tonight?

Brooke: Yes. Is something wrong with that?

Haley: Very.

Brooke: Enlighten me.

Haley: One word. Dad.

Brooke's eyes widened.

Brooke: Oooh. Oh, oh, right. I was so excited about tonight I totally forgot to ask dad.

Haley: And you know the rules, Brooke. No dates on school nights.

Brooke: Oh, no.

Brooke buried her head in her hands.

Brooke: No, no, no, no, no. I already made plans, Lucas is picking me up at eight. I can't cancel on him now.

Haley: Well, you better figure something out, cause if you don't, the only dates you'll be having are with your books.

Brooke: Ew. No, I'll figure out something. I just... have to come up with a plan. A good plan.


	7. Maybe You're Special

So, again, I haven't updated in a while but that's because I just moved into a new house and I've been waiting for my internet to acces which took a while so... but I just wrote a new chapter so hopefully you'll all like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

The Davis Household.

The dining room.

Brooke, Haley and Peyton were all sitting at the dining table with their parents, Karen and Keith. There was a silence in the room, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of forks and knifes against the porcelain china. Everyone was just eating their dinner when the silence was broken by Karen.

Karen: So, girls, how was school today?

Brooke: Oh, fine.

Haley: Yeah, fine.

Peyton: Fine.

Karen looked at all of her daughters, a little worried. They had never been this quiet.

Brooke: So, Dad... I was wondering something. Actually, I just have a question.

Keith: Sure, what is it, Brooke?

Brooke: Well, you know I've always held myself to the rules of the house.

Keith: Yes.

Brooke: Well, I'm 17 years old now, and... you know I date and --

Keith: Where are you going with this, Brooke?

Brooke: Well, I was wondering if we could maybe reach a compromise about the whole no dating on schoolnights policy?

Keith: No.

Brooke: No?

Keith: No, absolutely not.

Brooke: But, Dad --

Keith: No, Brooke. Your main priority right now should be school, not boys. I don't want any of you going out on schoolnights, it'll only affect your grades and we don't want that, now do we?

Brooke: No, we don't.

Keith: Were you thinking of going out tonight?

Brooke: No! No, of course not. It was just a question.

Brooke looked down at her food, knowing she was lying.

Keith: Well, if you were, you can forget about it. We have had these rules ever since you hit puberty, Brooke, and they are not about to change. Especially since your grades weren't all that promising last year.

Brooke: But that was last year, dad! My grades are fine now. I've gotten my grades up for all my classes, I do extra-carricular activities everyday, can't you just give me a break?

Keith: No, Brooke. There will be no giving breaks in this house. Rules are rules, and they will not be broken.

Brooke: Okay, fine! I get it, okay? I'm inprisoned.

Karen: Brooke.

Brooke: No, mom... you know what? Just forget it. Forget I even mentioned this.

The room fell silent again and Haley and Peyton looked at Brooke and their parents. Brooke sighed. She knew her father was strict and she also knew that he was only like that cause he loved them and was looking out for them, but she wondered if he always had to be _this _strict. She was starting to get older and so were Haley and Peyton, she definitely thought it was time for her father to soften up a little. Haley, who was sitting next to Brooke, looked at her sister and started to whisper to her.

Haley: So how's that big plan of yours going?

Brooke: Shut up!

Haley chuckled and went back to eating her food.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke, Haley and Peyton's bedroom.

Haley was sitting on her bed reading a book and Peyton was sitting at her desk busy with one of her sketches, of course. Brooke was in their bathroom getting ready for her date. She had not convinced her father to change the rules but that didn't discourage her. After dinner Brooke had decided that she just was going to sneak out and let Haley and Peyton tell their parents that she went to sleep early cause she was upset. Of course, it took some time to convince her sisters to go along with it but eventually they caved. Haley was sitting on her bed with the book in her hand. But she couldn't read, cause all she could think about was Nathan. And how he probably only saw her as a little sister type. She decided to get some advice from the person with the most experience with guys. So she got off of her bed and started to walk towards the bathroom. She knocked on the door and before Brooke could answer she opened the door and walked in as Brooke stood in front of the mirror applying her make-up.

Brooke: What's up, Hales?

Haley: Can I talk to you?

Brooke: Sure. What's going on?

Haley went to sit on the bathroom sink while Brooke kept on applying her make-up.

Haley: Okay, listen... I will say this to you, but before I do, you have to promise to not make face, comment or react in any way unless I ask you to.

Brooke: Okay.

Brooke looked at her, a little confused, not really knowing what this was about.

Haley: Okay. Here goes.

Haley took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Haley: I think I like Nathan.

Brooke face started to light up and she grew the biggest smile on her face when Haley gave her a warning look. Brooke stayd quiet and just nodded.

Brooke: Hmm.

Haley: But the thing is, I don't think he likes me.

Brooke: What makes you think that?

Haley: He said I was cute. And the last time I checked the words "I think you're cute", don't really translate into I like you, wanna go out on a date?

Brooke nodded again, remembering Haley's rules.

Haley: You can talk now.

Brooke: Well, did he actually say those exact words right to your face?

Haley: Well, he didn't actually say "I think you're cute". More along the lines of "that's so cute", after I did something.

Brooke: Well, what did you do?

Haley: Nothing. I was kind of blushing.

Brooke chuckled.

Brooke: Haley, just cause he said that's so cute doesn't mean he doesn't like you. For all you know he could pining over you right now.

Haley: I seriously doubt that.

Brooke: Hales, listen to me, you are a gorgeous girl. I mean, we share the same genes, how could you not be?

Haley chuckled and rolled her eyes at that comment.

Brooke: But, back to the point... any guy would be so lucky to have you as a girlfriend. As a friend. You're smart, you're funny, you're beautiful, and if Nathan Lee doesn't see any of that, then it's his loss.

Haley: Brooke, you're just saying that cause you're my sister.

Brooke: No, I mean it, Haley. You're a total catch. All you need is a little more confidence. Now, if you really wanna know how Nathan feels about you then you just march up to him and ask him.

Haley: I can't.

Brooke: Why not?

Haley: Because.

Brooke looked at Haley, waiting for her to finish her sentence when she realized that she wasn't going to finish it. That was it.

Brooke: That's it? Because. That's your explanation?

Haley: Yeah.

Brooke: Listen, Haley, if you really like this guy, then you have to a bit more upfront about it. I mean, if you're gonna wait for him to make a move, you're gonna wait a really long time, cause face it, he's kinda dense.

Haley chuckled.

Brooke: Just ask him. Take a chance. And if he happens to like you too, great! If he doesn't, that's fine too. I mean, there's plenty of other fish in the pond.

Haley: The sea.

Brooke: What?

Haley: You said pond, it's sea.

Brooke: Whatever. But just ask him, okay? I mean, what have you to lose?

Haley: My pride?

Brooke: Just do it.

Haley: Okay, fine. I'll do it. But if I get burned, it's your fault.

Brooke: Yeah, whatever. Now get out, I have to finish touching up.

Haley got off the sink and Brooke patted her on the butt. Haley walked over to the door as Brooke started putting on some lipgloss. Haley opened the door and started to walk out of the bathroom when she turned around and looked at her sister.

Haley: Hey, Brooke?

Brooke: Yeah?

Haley: Thanks for the advice.

Brooke: Anytime, little sis.

Brooke winked at Haley and Haley smiled. She walked out of the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked into the bedroom, ready for her date. Haley and Peyton looked at Brooke as she twirled around.

Brooke: You like?

Haley: You look really nice, Brooke.

Peyton: Yeah. A little too slutty for my taste, but nice.

Brooke stuck out her tounge at Peyton and Peyton made a face back.

Brooke: Okay, so you guys remembered the deal, right? If mom and dad ask for me, I went to sleep early cause I was upset.

Haley: Brooke, I don't know if this is such a good idea.

Brooke: Hales, don't worry so much it'll be fine.

Peyton: No, I'm with Haley here, what if you get caught? Then we're gonna get grounded for something you did.

Brooke: I thought you were supposed to be my sisters.

Peyton: Yeah, but that doesn't mean I wanna get grounded cause you wanna go on some stupid date.

Brooke: Whatever. I'm outta here.

Brooke walked over to the window.

Haley: Brooke.

Brooke opened the window and started to climb out of it.

Haley: Brooke!

Brooke looked at her sisters and smirked.

Brooke: Don't wait up.

And with those words, Brooke disappeared.

Haley: Brooke, get back here!

Peyton: Brooke!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The docks.

Brooke and Lucas were walking down the docks with ice cream in their hands. Their date had been really great, they went to the movies, after that Lucas took Brooke to a fancy restaurant and they had dinner. And now they were having dessert. Brooke was having the best time, the whole date long they had just been talking and laughing and joking around. It was great. They both felt extremely comfortable around each other and just loved talking and goofing around with each other. Lucas looked at Brooke, who seemed a little lost in thought.

Lucas: Penny for your thoughts?

Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled a little.

Brooke: It's nothing. I was just thinking about tonight. And how I'm having a really great time. This date is great, Luke.

Lucas: I'm having a good time too.

They smiled at each other.

Brooke: I've also been thinking about how it's so different. I mean, I'm not really used to this.

Lucas: To what? Talking?

Brooke: Yeah.

Brooke chuckled, a little embarrassed.

Brooke: I've never really been the dating kind, if you know what I mean.

Lucas: So what made you change your ways for me?

Brooke: I don't know. It's different with you.

Lucas: Good different or bad different?

Brooke: Definitely good different.

Lucas: Well, maybe I'm just special.

Brooke laughed and gave him a little shove.

Brooke: Don't flatter yourself.

Lucas chuckled.

Brooke: But you know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe you are special.

She smiled at Lucas and he smiled back. God, he loved that smile. The way her green eyes sparkled and the way she beautifully showed off her dimples. It was definitely the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Davis household.

Brooke, Haley and Peyton's room.

Haley and Peyton were sitting on their beds watching tv when someone knocked on the bedroom door.

Haley: Who is it?

Karen: It's mom. Can I come in.

Haley: Of course.

Karen opened the door and walked into the room. She looked at her daughters when she noticed that one bed was empty.

Karen: Where's Brooke?

Haley and Peyton looked at each other and panicked. They hadn't counted on this. They thought they would just tell their parents if they ever went downstairs that Brooke was sleeping. But they forgot the little fact of their mother always coming into their room with the urge to clean everything up. Karen looked back and forth at her two daughters a little suspicious.

Karen: Haley... Peyton? Where's your sister?

Haley: Um...

Peyton: Um, she's, um...

Haley: In... she's in... in...

Peyton: The bathroom!

Haley looked at Peyton.

Haley: Right. She's in the bathroom. She's, uh, she's still a little upset about what happened at dinner today. So she wants her privacy.

Karen: Okay. Well, I kinda wanted to talk to her, so you don't think she'd mind if I went in, right?

Karen started to walk towards the bathroom door and this time Haley really panicked.

Haley: No!

That no was so loud that Karen turned around even more suspicious.

Haley: No, no, no she would not mind. Not at all.

Haley laughed nervously, trying to save her butt.

Haley: But I would.

Karen: You would?

Haley: Yeah, I would. I mean, well, she wants her privacy and, you know, I just think that we should respect that and give her that privacy. I mean, she'd do the same for us.

Peyton chuckled.

Peyton: No, she wouldn't.

That came out a little louder than Peyton intended it to and Haley gave her a warning look.

Peyton: I mean, yeah. She'd totally do the same for us.

Karen: So she was really upset?

Haley: Yeah. Yeah, she was crying and everything.

Karen: Oh, no, than I should really check up on her.

Peyton: No, no, no, she's wasn't that upset. Haley's just overreacting. I mean, you know how she can overreact sometimes.

Karen: Yeah, well, I think I'm just gonna check up on her anyways.

Karen turned towards the door and started to turn the knob as Haley and Peyton watched in fear. Karen opened the door and looked in the bathroom and saw no one there. She turned back around and looked at her daughters. Both of them having guilt written all over their faces.

Karen: Explain. Now!

Just as Haley was about to open her mouth the bubbly brunette they had been talking about for the last ten minutes walked into the room in her pajamas. All of them looked at her, confused and shocked.

Brooke: Hey, guys, what's up? What's with all the faces?

Karen: Brooke, where were you?

Brooke: I was in the bathroom.

Karen: I just checked the bathroom and you weren't there.

Karen pointed to the bathroom behind her.

Karen: And you walked in from the bedroom door.

Brooke: Oh, I was in the other bathroom. Down the hall.

Karen: Oh.

That was all Karen said. Haley and Peyton sighed. They were off the hook, at least they hoped they were. Brooke was a master at lying to their parents and getting out of sticky situations. Brooke just smiled at her mother like nothing was wrong.

Karen: Well, um, I just came up to check on you guys but it seems you have everythin under control, so... I'll be going.

Brooke: Okay.

Brooke just nodded casually and her mother walked out of the room. The minute Karen shut the door behind her Brooke let out a huge sigh.

Brooke: Well... that was close.

Haley and Peyton just glared at her, mad at her for putting them in that situation.

Brooke: What?

Haley and Peyton went back to watching tv and ignored Brooke.

Brooke: Oh, come on, you're not mad at me, are you? You guys? Well, I know you're definitely gonna wanna hear about this.

Haley: Hear about what, Brooke?

Brooke: My date.

Brooke squealed as her sisters just looked at each other, both knowing what was coming.


	8. Embarrassing confessions & Sneaky Kisses

Chapter 7

Tree Hill High campus.

Haley was walking towards one of the benches when she spotted him. The guy she had been pathetically drooling over for the past week. He was talking and laughing with his friends. She wasn't really sure what to do. Should she follow Brooke's advice and risk humiliating herself in front of him? Or should she just follow her instict and leave it alone? After a little thinking, she decided to take the first one. She was sick of being the insecure middle sister. For once in her life, she was going to be fearless and confident. The moment she saw Nathan's friends walk away, she saw her chance. She marched over to him and was about to tell him how she felt. But the moment she stood in front of him, her confidence level went from ten to zero.

Haley: Hey, Nathan.

Nathan: Hey, Hales. So we still up for this afternoon.

Haley: To do what?

Nathan: Study. You tutor me, remember?

Haley: Oh, right. Study. Um, yeah, of course.

Nathan: Great.

Haley: Yeah. Um, listen, I need to talk to you about something.

Nathan: Yeah, sure. What's up?

Haley: Um...

Haley looked around and saw all her fellow schoolmates and realized she really wanted to do this out in the open. If she was about to humiliate herself, she wasn't about to do it in front of all her peers.

Haley: Can we talk inside?

Nathan: Yeah, of course.

Nathan and Haley walked into the school and into the tutor center which was luckily empty. They sat down at a table. Nathan looked around and noticed the eery silence.

Nathan: Are you about to kill me right now? Cause I have basketball practice after school.

Haley laughed nervously.

Haley: Um, no. The thing I wanted to talk to you about was... um... well, you see... the thing is... okay. Um... I like you. And not in a wanna hang out, be best friends, kinda way. But more like a wanna make out, and be my date kinda way.

Nathan just looked at her not really knowing what to say. Haley looked at him, waiting for him to say something, anything.

Haley: Listen, it's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just needed to get that off my chest, so... it's off.

Haley laughed nervously again, still waiting for his response.

Haley: Say something, Nathan.

Nathan: I -- I just... wow.

Nathan started to chuckle and so did Haley, not really knowing what kind of chuckle it was. Immediatly she stopped when that chuckle turned into laughter. Her face dropped, and she just looked at him, completely humiliated and horrified.

Haley: Oh, God. This is really embarrassing. I'll just go. I'll leave now.

With that she got off of her seat and started to walk out of the tutor center.

Nathan: No, Haley, wait!

Haley didn't even look back at him, she just kept walking, almost running out of the tutor center, with tears in her eyes.

Nathan: Haley!

And before Nathan could say anything else she was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hallway.

Brooke was walking down the hallway with a smirk on her face. She was thinking about her date with Lucas. How it was nice to be on a date where she did more than have sex with the guy. She had a lot of fun. For the first time it wasn't just sexual. She could definitely see this becoming more than just a fling. At least she hoped it would. Just at that moment she was shaken out of her thoughts by a tug at her arm. She was dragged into the janitors closet and before she could even react she was met by a set of lips crashing onto hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, knowing exactly who it was. By now they had shared so many kisses that she could recognize it any time. They broke apart and she opened her eyes to meet his piercing blue ones. She smiled as he played with her hair.

Lucas: Hey, pretty girl.

Brooke: What? So now I'm pretty?

Lucas: Yes. You are the prettiest girl in the world.

Brooke: Why, thank you, Mr. Scott. But don't you think I'm the sexiest girl in the world?

Lucas: That too. You're the sexiest...

He started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

Lucas: Prettiest... most amazing girl I've ever met.

This was when Brooke started to blush a little. She had never been treated this way by any guy before. All the other guys saw her as just a way to get laid. But this one, this one saw past all that. She was really falling for him.

Brooke: Lucas, stop! You're making me blush.

Lucas: Well, it's true.

Brooke: I know.

Lucas chuckled and their lips met for another kiss. This one was a soft, gentle kiss. Before the kiss could get any more pasionate, Brooke backed away.

Brooke: I can't.

Lucas: Brooke, I didn't bring you in here to have sex. I just did it so we could be alone.

Brooke chuckled.

Brooke: No, it's not that, I have to go. I have cheer practice.

Lucas: Oh.

Lucas chuckled, a little embarrassed and Brooke smiled.

Lucas: Well, can't you skip it?

Brooke: I'm sorry, Luke, I really can't. I mean, I'm captain.

Lucas: So? Captain's deserve a break every once in a while, don't they?

Brooke: Yes. But my sisters are in the team and I'm the only one with a car. We always drive home with each other.

Lucas: So you really can't out of this?

Brooke: I'm sorry. But I can't not go.

Lucas: Okay. I guess I'll just wait till tomorrow to see you again.

Brooke: Well... you could always come over to my place. My parents aren't home.

She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Lucas: What if they're already home when I get there?

Brooke: They won't be. It's friday, they've gone away for the weekend.

Lucas: Well, isn't that convenient?

Brooke: So? You'll come?

Lucas: Sure, I'll come.

Brooke: Great! See you later.

Lucas: Okay.

She gave him a quick kiss and walked out of the closet. Lucas watched her leave and smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School campus.

Peyton was sitting at one of the tables, of course, busy with one of her sketches. This one was of a guy and a girl, talking on the roof. She was so caught up in her drawing that she didn't even notice the male figure sitting next to her. He looked at her sketches.

Sam: I wonder who that is.

Peyton jumped a little at the sound of someone else's voice and quickly hit Sam's arm.

Peyton: Ass! You scared me!

Sam just laughed, also rubbing his arm.

Sam: So, you know, those are some pretty people you're drawing.

Peyton: Yeah?

Sam: Yeah. Especially the guy. You know, he kinda looks like someone I know. I don't know, you might know him. Basketball player, very good looking.

Peyton: Really? Than it's not him, cause for this guy I was kinda going for really ugly.

Sam: Funny.

Peyton laughed.

Peyton: So what's up?

Sam: Nothing. I just wanted to talk.

Peyton: About?

Sam: I don't know, stuff.

Peyton: Here? Cause this isn't exactly Tree Hill High roof. It's a bit more crowded.

Sam: Well, how about you come over to my house later?

Peyton: Your house? I don't know...

Sam: Come on, it's not like that. I just want to hang out. Plus, I'm not that kinda guy.

Peyton: Okay. Your house it is.

Sam: Come by at eight. We'll go rent a movie.

Peyton: Great.

Sam got up and walked away and Peyton smiled. She was going over to his house, to hang out. Peyton couldn't help but feel a little giddy at this thought. Even though she didn't know the guy that long, the talks they had and all the things they talked about definitely brought them closer. And it definitely made her feel like she had known him for years.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallway.

Haley was walking down the hallway, still feeling miserable from that little embarrassing confession she made in the tutor center. She was coming from the bathroom and she had just cried out all of her tears. She didn't even know why she was crying over him. It's not like they've known each other that long, or like she had a crush on him for that long. But all of that didn't really matter, cause it still hurt. It hurt like hell. And just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse, she saw him. The same guy she was crying about, the same guy she had told her embarrassing confession to, there he was... flirting with another girl. He really didn't care about her at all. If he did, he wouldn't do that, at least not this soon. Now more tears were forming in Haley's eyes and she started to walk out of the school building. She passed by Nathan her shoulder touched his arm, he immediately knew it was her.

Nathan: Excuse me.

He walked away from the girl and tried to catch up with Haley, but her pace grew faster.

Nathan: Haley! Haley, would you please wait?

At this time, Haley turned around, furious.

Haley: Why?! So you can embarrass me one more time?! You know what, Nathan? You really had me thinking you were a good guy. That you could at least try to be a good guy rather than the egotistical jerk you usually are! But you had to go and prove me wrong, didn't you? You just had to.

Haley shook her head, brand new tears forming in her eyes. She turned around and walked away. Nathan didn't even try to follow her, he was too confused to even try.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that was the new chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please R&R!!


	9. Sisterly Cat Fight

Chapter 8

Brooke walked into the room she shared with her two other sisters and threw her bag on her bed. She made her way towards the bathroom and heard sobs coming from the other side of the door. She immediately opened the door and saw her little sister standing there. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was standing in front of the mirror trying to wipe away her tears with a tissue. Brooke immediately walked over to her sobbing sister, making an effort to comfort her, even though she didn't even know what was going on.

Brooke: Hales... what's wrong?

All she got was more sobs and some deep breaths. Haley was crying so hard that she couldn't even form a few words through her sobs.

Brooke: Haley, what's going on?

Haley finally managed to pull herself together and glared at her sister.

Haley: This is all your fault.

This sentence took Brooke a little by surprise. Brooke looked at Haley, confused.

Brooke: What? What are you talking about? Haley, what happened?

Haley: You wanna know what happened?

Brooke nodded reluctantly, not really knowing what was about to come.

Haley: I completely embarrassed myself! That's what happened!

Brooke: What do you mean?

Haley: He laughed at me! I followed your advice and told him how I felt and he laughed in my face!

Brooke: And this is my fault, how?

Haley: Brooke, you're the one who told me to march up to him and tell him how I feel! You're the one who told me to take chance. Well, I did... and I got burned!

Brooke didn't know what to say. She had never meant for any of that to happen. She knew there was a chance that Nathan didn't feel the same way, but she didn't expect Haley to be this hurt over it.

Haley: You know what? I should've known not to take advice from some... slut!

Brooke gasped.

Haley: Who doesn't know the first thing about being in a real relationship!

This was the last straw for Brooke. She could handle Haley being a little angry with her for this, but for Haley to go and insult her like this and call her a slut was just too much.

Brooke: Hey! Don't talk to me like that!

Haley: Or what?!

Brooke: Now you listen to me. I didn't exactly put a gun to your head, now did I? **You** came to **me** for advice and I gave it to you. Now, you had a choice. You could've either taken my advice, which you did, or you could've done what you wanted and not have said anything! This was your choice, and I didn't force you to do anything. You made the choice to tell him how you feel and you got burned. Big deal! That's life! Life's a bitch, deal with it! I am not to blame for anything here, okay?! You had a choice to make and you made it, so don't you dare blame any of this on me!

Just at that moment, Peyton walked into the room, just having witnessed the last part of Brooke's anger. She looked at her sisters, a little in the dark.

Peyton: What's going on?

Brooke & Haley: Nothing!

Both of them never kept their angry eyes off of each other. That "nothing" startled Peyton a little as she looked between her two older sisters.

Peyton: You guys --

Brooke: Stay out of it!

Haley: Yeah, this is none of your business, Peyton!

Peyton: Well, excuse me.

Right then, Brooke turned to look at her other little sister.

Brooke: Oh, no. Don't you give me a big mouth, too. You know what? Just incase any of you forgot, I am still the oldest sister here!

Haley: Really? Could've fooled me!

Brooke: You shut up!

Peyton: Hey! Don't talk to her like that!

With that sentence, Peyton went to stand next to Haley as they both faced Brooke.

Brooke: God! What is this? Gang up on Brooke day?!

She then looked at her younger sister.

Brooke: You know, this is just like you, to just come in here and butt into our conversation when you don't know the first thing about it!

Haley: Yeah! Didn't Brooke tell you to stay out of it?!

Peyton: What?! You know, that's the problem with you two. You're always so ungrateful! I defend you, and what do you do? You yell at me! I was just trying to help!

Haley: Well, I don't need nor do I want any of your help!

Peyton was about to say something to Haley when Brooke interrupted her.

Brooke: Don't take it personally, Peyton. This is what Haley does. You know, she goes to people for advice, knowing full well that it may not work out in her favor, they give it to her, and what does she do? She gets mad at them! Not that she's thankful or anything.

Haley: Hey! I thanked you!

Brooke: You know what? From now on, why don't I just stay out of your life and you do the same for me. Thanks!

Haley: Fine!

Brooke: And that goes for you too, Peyton!

Peyton: Fine!

Brooke: Fine!

Haley: Ugh!!

And with those words, Haley stormed back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her shut. Brooke then stormed out of the room and also slammed the door behind her shut. Peyton watched as both her sisters angrily and, not knowing what to do, angrily stomped her foot on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that was a pretty short chapter, but I've been wanting to do a "fight" chapter for a while now since all sisters fight sometimes, I know me and my sisters do. But I'm not all that pleased with this chapter, but hopefully you all like it, so... Enjoy!!


	10. Making Up

**Chapter 9**

The Davis household.

After their little fight, Haley had gone out for a walk, Peyton had gone over to Sam's house and Brooke stayed home. Brooke was sitting on her bed watching tv when she heard the front door slam shut. She knew Haley was home. She then suddenly heard something by the window. She immediately turned her head towards the window to see what was going on. She slowly got off of her bed and started walking towards her window. When she reached her window she slowly reached out to open it when she suddenly saw someone's head pop up in front of the window. She screamed and backed away when she realizes who it was.

Brooke: Lucas?

She sighed and rolled her eyes when she saw him grinning goofily outside of the window. She stepped closer to the window and opened it.

Brooke: What are you doing outside of my window?

Lucas: I wanted to surprise you.

Brooke: By scaring me half to death? Yeah, great surprise there.

She chuckled and he smirked.

Lucas: Well, what were you going to do to me?

Brooke: I could call the cops on you.

Lucas: Oh, you know that would just turn you on.

Brooke: How would that turn me on?

Lucas: Well, me being dragged away in handcuffs, like some badboy. Come on, admit it, it'd definitely turn you on.

Brooke: Okay, you're right. That would turn me on. But maybe this will turn you on.

She leaned her face closer to his and gave him a passionate kiss.

Lucas: Yup, yup, that definitely turns me on.

Brooke: Well, then you're out of luck, cause you remember about the deal we made, right?

Lucas: I know, I know, no sex until we're really committed. By the way, if by committed you mean marriage then I don't know if I can wait that long.

Brooke: God, no. I'm in no way ready for marriage. I just mean if we're, like, dating for six months or something.

Lucas: Wait, we've been dating for almost a week now... you want me to wait that long?!

Brooke: Oh, come on, it's not that long.

Lucas gives her a look.

Brooke: Okay, maybe it is, but, I mean, I really like you, and I have a really good feeling about us, so I just want our first time together to be special, you know? And besides... you'd wait for me, right?

Lucas: Of course I would. And you know what? I have a really good feeling about us too.

Brooke: Really?

Lucas: Yeah. But I'm not gonna have a really good feeling when I fall down in two seconds, cause I kinda have a feeling that's gonna happen if I keep hanging outside of your window.

Brooke: Oh, God.

Brooke laughed, realizing that Lucas had been outside her window all this time. She quickly helped in get into her room when Lucas felt something hit his head.

Lucas: Ow!

Brooke: What? What happened?

Lucas: I think someone just threw a rock at my head.

Brooke: What?

Brooke helped Lucas get in and then looked out of her window and saw Nathan standing on their front porch throwing rocks towards her window. He threw another rock and it almost hit Brooke in the face. Brooke groaned and quickly shut her window.

Brooke: Haley!! You're boyfriend's here!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The living room.

Haley was downstairs watching tv when she heard Brooke's voice calling her name.

Brooke: Haley!! You're boyfriend's here!

Haley: What?

She got off of the couch and walked over to the front door. She opened the front door and saw Nathan throwing rocks at her bedroom window.

Haley: Nathan, what are you doing?!

She walked down the steps and onto the front lawn. Nathan stopped throwing rocks at the window and looked at Haley.

Haley: Why are you throwing rocks at my window?

Nathan: I wanted to get your attention.

Haley: Yeah, well, you got my sister's attention.

Nathan: Oh. I thought that was you by the window. She was with a guy.

Haley: What? The black hair didn't tip you off?

Haley rolled her eyes, realizing that Nathan didn't even notice her enough to notice that she has auburn, not black, hair. Or maybe he was just that dumb. Brooke did say he was dense.

Haley: What do you want, Nathan?

Nathan: I wanted to apologize. And explain.

Haley: Explain what, Nathan? That I told you how I felt about you, told you that I liked you and you and laughed in my face? Completely embarrassing me?! And then you go and flirt with some other girl right in front of me!

Nathan: I didn't even know you were there!

Haley: That's not the point! The point is that I finally found the courage to step up and tell you how I feel and you completely embarrassed me!

Nathan: Can we just -- I don't know how to do this, alright?. I laughed because I was nervous and I didn't know what to say. That's what I do when I'm nervous.

Haley: You laugh?

Nathan: Yeah. I didn't know how else to react. I'm not like you.

Haley: What does that mean?

Nathan: I screw up a lot, okay? And... being around you... I don't wanna be that guy anymore. I wanna feel like I'm good enough to be seen with you. All my life, I've been a screw up, and a jackass. My father never really cared enough to set me straight and my mom was always too busy with her job to even notice. So, I guess I started rebelling to get their attention and started acting like a jerk but it never really seemed to work. And I guess no one ever cared enough. But then you came along... and in your own strange way you showed me that you cared. You cared enough to help me with my grades, and you cared enough to tutor me again even when I treated you like crap. You showed me that you actually cared. And I guess in some strang, twisted way, that made me feel like I wasn't good enough for you. Does that make any sense?

Haley: No, it doesn't. You know, I -- I put myself out there, and you just blow it. And it's probably a good thing, because at this point there's nothing you could say or do that's gonna surprise me --

Her sentence was then cut short by Nathan's lips crashing onto hers in a passionate kiss. They both backed away after a moment, Haley's eyes still closed. Nathan looked at her, searching for any sign of forgiveness.

Haley: Except that. You shouldn't have done that, Nathan.

Nathan: I wanted to.

Haley: Yeah.

Haley looked at him, and then suddenly almost jumped on him and kissed him passionately. This kiss even more passionate than the other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's house.

Peyton had gone for a walk after the fight with her sisters. Halfway through her walk she realized she still had to go over to Sam's, like they had planned at school. When she arrived at his house, she was knocking on his door like a mad woman and the moment he opened the door she took him in a tight embrace. Sam, a little caught off guard, just closed his eyes and held her. They backed away and he looked into her eyes and saw that she was upset.

Sam: Peyton, what's wrong?

Peyton: Can I come in?

Sam: Oh, yeah. Of course.

She walked into his house and he closed the front door. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Peyton: You're house is nice.

Sam: Thanks. It's a bit old-fashioned, but...

She then looked around and noticed all the antique stuff and furniture.

Sam: So, what's going on? You seem upset.

Peyton: Ugh. I had a fight with my sisters.

Sam: Was it a big fight?

Peyton: Not really. But it's just that... we never fight. I mean, we bitch around sometimes and make comments and stuff, but that's just playful banter. But this time... it was just different. We really, like, fought. And I hate. I hate fighting with them.

Sam: Well, that's understandable. I mean, you guys are close, right?

Peyton: Yeah. We're best friends. We do almost everything together. I even went to some stupid beach party for Brooke.

Sam: Stupid? Well, if that's how you feel about the first time you met me, fine.

He pretended to be hurt which made Peyton smile a little.

Peyton: Okay, it wasn't that stupid. But before I was introduced to you it was horrible. Beach party's are definitely not my thing.

Sam: Yeah. Well... you know, we don't have to watch that movie anymore. I mean, if you just wanna talk that's fine.

Peyton: No. I could use some distraction. And a little cheering up. So a movie sounds great. But only if it's not some stupid chick flick, or romantic comedy. Let's watch a horror flick or something. Or a good drama.

Sam chuckled.

Sam: You are something, Peyton Davis, you know that? You say you need cheering up and you want to watch a drama or horror movie.

Peyton: What can I say. I'm not your usual cheerleader.

Sam: No, you're definitely not.

Sam got up to put the movie in the DVD player and Peyton smiled while watching him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Davis household.

Haley shut the front door and then leaned against it, with the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't believe she had just made out with Nathan. It wasn't even the fact that they made out that made her smile, it was that speech he gave to her, and the way that he touched her when they kissed, it was everything about that moment that just made her feel weak in the knees. She then walked over to the couch, that big smile still plastered on her face. She started watching tv when she heard footsteps. She turned her head towards the stairs and saw Brooke walking down the stairs with Lucas. She looked at them, a little confused.

Brooke: Bedroom window.

Haley nodded, getting it. Brooke walked Lucas to her front door and they said their goodbyes. They shared a sweet kiss and Haley smiled at this, realizing her sister really liked this guy. She then started to feel guilty again for what she said during their fight. Lucas kissed Brooke one more time before walking away. Brooke smiled and shut the door. She turned around to face Haley and her smile faded a little. She walked over to her sister and patted her on the leg.

Brooke: Scoot over.

Haley scooted over and Brooke went to sit down next to her.

Brooke: Listen...

Brooke & Haley: I'm sorry.

Brooke & Haley: No, you don't need to be sorry. No, really, I'm sorry.

They both laughed and looked at each other.

Haley: I really am sorry. I shouldn't have called you a slut. I was just upset about the whole Nathan thing and I was lashing out on you and I --

Brooke: Yeah, well, you wouldn't be upset if you had never taken my stupid advice.

Haley: No, your advice was great. You really helped me. And you're right, I should've been more thankful.

Brooke: Yeah, but you were. I know you're thankful, you don't have to say it.

Haley: So... truce?

Brooke: Truce.

They hugged and then broke apart when they heard the front door open. They both looked at the front door and saw Peyton enter the house. Brooke nodded towards the empty space next to her on the couch. Peyton took the hint and went to sit next to her oldest sister.

Peyton: I thought I wasn't supposed to butt into things I know nothing about.

Brooke: Yeah, about that...

Haley: We're really sorry.

Brooke: Yeah, we were just really mad at each other and you came right in the middle of our argument and I guess we sort of put all our anger on you.

Haley: But we shouldn't have done that, and we're really sorry.

Peyton: It's okay. I get it. But I really shouldn't have butt in. I mean, I didn't even know what your argument was about and I totally butted in and I just... I shouldn't have.

Brooke: Well... looks like we worked this out pretty well. I think mom would be proud.

Haley and Peyton both chuckled.

Haley: Yeah.

Brooke: But... one more thing.

Peyton: What?

Brooke: You guys know I'm never gonna stay out of your lives, right?

Peyton: Of course not. Come on, you're my big sister, you're always gonna intrude.

Brooke: Hey!

Brooke slapped Peyton's arm and Haley laughed. Both Haley and Peyton rested their heads on Brooke's shoulders and all three of them just sat their in silence for a moment.

Brooke: Oooh. I almost forgot to ask you something, Hales.

Haley: What?

Brooke: So... is Nathan a good kisser?

Peyton: What?! You kissed Nathan?

At that moment, Haley immediately started to blush.

Brooke: Come on, you didn't think I didn't see anything, did you? So, come on! Spill.

Haley: Mm-mmm.

Haley shook her head.

Haley: I don't kiss and tell.

Peyton: Oh, please.

She rolled her eyes.

Brooke: Okay. At least... nod once if it was good, and twice if it was really good.

Haley nodded twice and both Brooke and Peyton broke into laughter.

Peyton: I can't believe I missed that!

Brooke: Oh, it was a total movie moment.

Haley: Really?

Brooke: Yeah!

All three sisters laughed. And that's how they sat their the whole night, talking about their feelings, boys, and goofing around. Just being sisters.


	11. Crazy Ideas

Chapter 10

So, thanks guys for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. And don't worry brucas831, there will be enough Brucas drama in the chapters to come, there will be enough drama for everyone, so just be patient. Oh, and I wanna warn you guys this chapter has a time jump of about 3 months.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tree Hill High.

Brooke was walking through the halls of Tree Hill High when she spotted the person she was looking for. She walked towards the classroom, and knocked on the open door.

Brooke: Knock, knock.

Brooke walked in and Lucas turned around. He smiled at her and she gave him a gorgeous dimpled smile back.

Lucas: Hey, Pretty Girl. What's up?

Brooke: Are you busy?

Lucas: No, not really.

Brooke: Good. Cause we need to talk.

The moment he heard that sentence, Lucas started to worry.

Lucas: Okay, nothing good ever comes from "we need to talk".

Brooke: Well, it's not that bad. Just... will you walk me to my car?

Lucas: Okay.

Lucas grabbed his bag and reluctantly started to walk with Brooke out of the school building. They walked towards her car and there was a creepy silence. A silence Lucas never wanted to have with Brooke, a silence that gave him the feeling that something bad was about to happen. They reached Brooke's car and Lucas leaned against the hood of the car.

Lucas: Okay... what do you want to talk about?

Brooke: Well... I've been thinking about this a lot lately. And believe me, I've really though it through. We've been dating for, what? Almost three months now?

Lucas: Yeah.

Brooke: And, well... you know I really like you and I care about you a lot, so... And I want everyone to see how much I care about you, and what a great guy you are, and how good you are to me.

Lucas: Wait. Are you proposing?

Brooke: God, no! No, no, no, I'm not proposing. I think that it's time that you... meet my parents.

Lucas sighed with relief and started to laugh a little. Brooke just looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

Brooke: So? What do you think?

Lucas: I think that's a great idea, Brooke.

Brooke: Really?

Lucas: Yeah.

Brooke: Okay. Great! I've been dying for you to meet my parents. I have a feeling my mom's gonna love you.

Lucas: You think?

Brooke: Yeah! I mean, I've already fallen for you, it won't take long before she does too.

Lucas chuckled.

Brooke: But I do have to warn you, though... my dad's pretty strict. Especially with dating and stuff... and he doesn't know about us. Neither does my mom.

Lucas: You haven't said anything to them about me? At all?

Brooke shaked her head, trying to hold back a laugh.

Brooke: Sorry. My parents are really tough with these kinds of things. Well, at least, my dad is. So... be aware, okay? Cause he can be really mean if he wants to.

Lucas: Oh, come on... every father's strict when it comes to their daughters. How bad can he be?

Brooke: Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallway.

Haley was walking down the hallway when she was suddenly taken by the arm and dragged into an empty classroom. Before she could even say anything, his lips crashed onto hers. She let out a chuckle through their kiss and just rubbed her hands through that hair of his she loved so much. They broke apart and she looked into his eyes and smiled.

Haley: So... to what do I owe this occasion?

Nathan: Nothing. That was just for you being you.

Haley: Why, thank you. I'm flattered.

Nathan: You better be.

Haley: Oh, believe me, I am.

Nathan: Good. So... what are you doing later?

Haley: I don't know. Just some schoolwork, I guess.

Nathan: Do you ever do anything besides schoolwork?

Haley: Hey!

She punched his arm.

Haley: I happen to like being a nerd, thank you very much.

Nathan: Okay. Well, I like you being a nerd too. It's the you I fell for.

Haley gave him a genuine smile and he planted another kiss on her lips.

Nathan: But... I was thinking that we could maybe be nerds together?

Haley: You wanna study with me?

Haley pretended to be shocked and Nathan chuckled.

Nathan: Haley Davis, you have turned me into quite the nerd.

Haley: I have, haven't I?

Nathan: Mm-hmm.

Haley: Well, I suppose you could study with me. Only if you really study... and not just use studying as an excuse to kiss me all day.

Nathan: When have I ever done that?

Haley gave Nathan a look and Nathan laughed.

Nathan: Okay, fine. We'll really study.

Just as Haley was about to say something, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She reached into her pocket to grab it and saw that she had a text message.

Nathan: What is it?

Haley: It's my sister.

Haley read the text message that said: "Hales, don't make any plans for today. Love, Brooke". Haley rolled her eyes and put her cell phone back in her pocket.

Nathan: Is something wrong?

Haley: No. It's just my sister putting a strain on our "studying" plans.

Nathan: Oh. That sucks.

Haley: Yeah. But I'll call you, okay?

Nathan: Promise?

Haley: God, you sound like a girl.

Nathan: Promise?

Haley rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Haley: Yes, I promise. Now, I...

She gave him a quick kiss.

Haley: Have to go. Talk to you later.

Nathan: Okay. Bye.

She walked out of the classroom and Nathan smiled as he watched her leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tree Hill High Roof.

Peyton walked onto the roof, after having received Sam's text message telling her to meet him on the roof. She looked around and saw him standing by the edge, looking up at the sky. She smiled. It had been a couple of months and her and Sam still hadn't really come any further than just being friends. Which she didn't really mind, seeing as she loved having him as a friend. But a part of her still wanted them to be something more. And it seemed like every time they had gotten a little closer to becoming something more, they were interrupted.

Peyton: What's up?

Sam: You came.

Peyton: Of course. Didn't we say we were gonna make this an annual thing?

Sam chuckled and just looked back up at the sky.

Sam: Yeah.

He then looked at Peyton and just stared into those beautiful green eyes of hers.

Sam: So, um... the reason I wanted you to come up here was... that, um... Okay, here's the thing. Um, why don't we sit down?

Peyton quickly nodded.

Peyton: Yeah. Yeah, sure.

They went to sit down on the bench and both were met with silence. Both looking at anything but each other.

Peyton: So, um... what was it you wanted to talk about?

Sam: Right. Um... okay, so... we've been hanging out a lot these past couple of months. And you've been a really great friend to me.

Peyton: You too.

Sam: Yeah, and I just... you know, I feel really comfortable around you, you know?

Peyton: Yeah, me too.

Peyton smiled.

Sam: So what I'm trying to say is...

Peyton: Yeah?

Peyton looked at Sam, waiting for him to say what he was about to say, feeling like hours were going by before he was actually going to say something.

Peyton: Yes?

Sam: I --

And just at that moment the bell rang, ruining the moment. Peyton made an irritated sigh and Sam looked away, also irritated. It was like both of them had some bad luck spell put on them and there was no way to break it. That or they always chose the wrong time and place to make a move.

Peyton: I have to get to class.

Sam: Yeah, um... me too. So, this can wait.

Peyton: Yeah.

Without saying another word to him, Peyton stood up and walked off of the roof. Sam buried his head in his hands and let out a loud groan. Both of them having missed another oppurtunity.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Davis household.

Brooke was in her room watching tv when Haley walked in, annoyed. She held up her cell phone to show Brooke the text message she sent her.

Haley: What is this?

Brooke: You didn't make plans, did you?

Haley: Actually, I did. I made plans with my boyfriend. Plans that you ruined.

Brooke: Sorry.

Haley: What is so important, Brooke.

Brooke: Lucas is coming over.

Haley: So? He comes over almost every night. By the way, could you two lessen the PDA a little?

Brooke rolled her eyes at her sister's comment.

Brooke: No, but he's not coming through the window this time.

Haley: What?

Brooke: He's meeting mom and dad.

Haley: What?!

Haley just looked at her sister as she smiled goofily at her.

Haley: You were right. I shouldn't have made plans. Cause I cannot miss this.


	12. Meet The Parents

Chapter 11

Brooke was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, with her two other sisters looking at her. This wasn't like Brooke, she was never this nervous. At least, they had never seen Brooke this nervous. Haley kept looking at her older sister pacing back and forth until she finally couldn't take it anymore and started to feel a little nervous herself. She got up and quickly took her sister by the shoulders.

Haley: Brooke, stop! Calm down... and just have a seat.

Brooke: I can't! I mean... what if this turns out to be a disaster, huh? What if he shows up late, that would leave such a bad impression on mom and dad. And what if they don't like him? What if they hate him? I can't have them hate him, Haley, I really can't.

Peyton: Brooke!

Both Brooke and Haley then turned their heads to face their youngest sister.

Peyton: Just chill, okay? It's gonna be fine. I mean, obviously he made you fall for him. How hard is it gonna be to make mom and dad fall for him?

Brooke: Very. Very hard. I mean, do you see the look in dad's eyes everytime the word "boyfriend" or "guy" or "dating" is mentioned?

Haley: You're overreacting.

Brooke: I'm not! Didn't you see how he reacted when I asked about the whole dating on schoolnights thing?

Peyton: Okay, so maybe he can be a bit of a hothead, but --

Brooke then gave her a look.

Peyton: Okay, so he's a really big hothead but... you know what? Never mind. Go back to your pacing.

Haley: No, Brooke, Brooke... look at me.

Brooke then looked her sister in the eyes.

Haley: It's going to be fine. Okay? Just breathe... calm down, and sit down.

Brooke: You're right. You guys are right. I was just worried for nothing.

Brooke sat down on her bed and Peyton smiled at Haley, glad she finally got her to calm down. And just at that moment they heard the doorbell ring. Brooke quickly stood up and her eyes grew wide.

Brooke: Oh, my God, that's him.

Haley: Brooke, remember... calm.

Brooke: Right. Calm. I'm calm.

And with those words, Brooke ran down out their room and down the stairs to go answer the door. When she arrived downstairs she quickly walked past her mother, who was also going to get the door.

Brooke: I'll get it.

She then arrived her her front door and quickly opened it. She opened her door to a handsome Lucas standing in front of her with flowers in his hands. Her nervous smile then grew into a genuine one and she looked at the flowers in Lucas' hands.

Brooke: I'm so glad you made it. And flowers? For me?

Lucas: Actually... no.

Brooke gave him a questioning look.

Lucas: They're for your mom.

Brooke: Oh, that is so sweet.

Lucas: Yeah, well, that's what I was aiming for.

He let out a nervous chuckle.

Brooke: Oh, well, come in, come in.

Lucas walked into the house and Brooke linked arms with him. They turned to face Brooke's family and both were nervous as hell.

Brooke: Mom, dad... this is my... boyfriend. Lucas. Lucas, these are my parents.

Brooke then nervously looked at her father and gave him a pleading look. And he knew exactly what it meant.

Keith: It's nice to meet you, Lucas.

Lucas: Likewise.

They shook hands, and Brooke couldn't help but notice the tight grip her father had on Lucas' hand. She looked at her father and then back at his hand breaking Lucas' and quickly broke their hands apart.

Brooke: Lucas, this is my mom.

Lucas: Nice to meet you, Mrs. Davis.

Karen smiled and shaked hands with Lucas as Brooke glared at her father.

Lucas: Oh, and these are for you.

He held the flowers out to her and Karen smiled.

Karen: Well, that's very nice of you, Lucas. A real gentleman. I'll go put these in water.

Karen walked away with the flowers and quickly gave Brooke an approving look when her father wasn't looking. Brooke smiled and then looked at the last two family members she had to introduce.

Brooke: Lucas, you've already met my sisters, Haley and Peyton.

Lucas: Yeah.

Haley: Nice to see you again, Lucas.

Peyton: Hey, Lucas.

Lucas: Hi.

Brooke smiled and they all stood there for a moment in an awkward silence. Brooke then noticed her father examining Lucas and let out an irritated sigh.

Brooke: Dad?

Keith: Yes, Brooke?

Brooke then let out another irritated sigh when her father kept staring at Lucas, even when she was talking to him.

Brooke: Dad, I'm standing over here. Dad!

Haley noticed this whole stiuation and quickly tried to intervene.

Haley: Dad... why don't we go check on dinner, huh? See if it's ready?

Keith: Yeah, in a moment --

Haley: No, dad, right now.

She pulled him by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen, followed by Peyton. Haley glanced at Brooke and Brooke gave her an appreciative smile before they disappeared into the kitchen. She looked at Lucas and Lucas chuckled nervously.

Lucas: Okay...

Brooke: Tried to warn ya.

Lucas: Yeah.

She laughed and buried her face in his chest.

Brooke: This is gonna be a nightmare.

Lucas: Or not.

Brooke then gave him a look.

Lucas: Or worse.

Brooke chuckled and started dragging him into the dining room by his tie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dining room.

Lucas had been having dinner with the Davis family for the whole evening and so far things had been going smoothly.

Lucas: This is by far the best chicken I have ever tasted, Mrs. Davis.

Karen: Thank you, Lucas.

Lucas: You're welcome.

Brooke glanced at Lucas, who was sitting next to her, and smiled. He looked at her and winked at her.

Keith: So, Lucas... what is it exactly that you do?

Lucas: Well, I'm attending college right now. I'm studying to be an English teacher. And I'm actually attending an internship at your daughter's high school.

Keith: You're a college student?

Brooke: Yes, he is, dad. Isn't that great? He has an education.

She glared at her father while saying that sentence.

Keith: Yeah. Yeah, that's great.

Karen: It is. So, have you always wanted to become a teacher, Lucas?

Lucas: Actually, I always wanted to become a professional basketball player, but... that didn't really work out.

Keith: How so?

Lucas: It's, uh, kind of a long story, but... I am, actually, writing.

Keith: Really? Writing what?

Lucas: A novel, actually.

Keith: A novel?

Lucas: Yes.

Karen: Well, that's very nice, Lucas. I hope I can read it someday.

Lucas: Yeah, I hope so too.

Keith: So... if you're in college, attending an internship at my daughter's high school, and writing a novel... how old does that make you?

Lucas: I'm, um... I'm 20, almost 21 years old.

And with that sentence Keith dropped his fork. Everyone looked at him and both Karen and Brooke gave him warning looks. Haley and Peyton both went back to eating their food, not wanting to get in the middle of it.

Keith: I think everyone's had enough to eat for tonight.

Karen: Keith.

Keith: Brooke, I want to talk to you. Alone.

Brooke: No, dad. Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Lucas.

Keith: Okay, very well.

He then looked at both Brooke and Lucas.

Keith: I do not want you to see my daughter anymore.

Brooke: What?!

Keith: This... whatever you you two have going on, ends right now, okay? Goodnight, Lucas.

Lucas: With all due respect, sir --

Keith: There is no argument here. It's over. So say goodnight, Brooke --

Karen: Keith!

Brooke didn't do anything but just stare at her father. All she did was look at her father with the saddest and most hurtful look Keith had ever seen. She then looked away and scoffed.

Brooke: You know, dad, I knew you could be strict, but for you to be this hurtful and this mean --

Keith: Brooke, he is too old for you!

Brooke: Oh, that's bull, dad, and you know it!

Karen: Brooke!

Brooke: No, you have been looking for any excuse to send him away! And you finally found one, didn't you, dad? Well, guess what, I'm not letting you this. I will not let you dictate my life like --

Keith: You live under my roof, you will live by my rules!

Brooke: Screw your rules, dad! You know, I've been wondering for a long time now, when you're finally gonna learn to trust me. But after tonight, after this, I don't know if that's ever gonna happen!

Keith: It's not that I don't trust you, Brooke, I just --

Brooke: Yes, it is! That's exactly it, dad!

Lucas: With all due respect, sir... you're daughter's a big girl, and --

Keith: You stay out of this!

Brooke: Don't talk to him like that!

Keith: I will talk to him any way I like! And I will talk to you any way I like! This is still my house and you are still my daughter! And I will not have you dating someone almost 4 years older than you!

Brooke: You know, this isn't even about age, is it? This is about you wanting to keep me in this shell for as long as you can, but guess what, dad... Lucas is right. I'm a big girl! So, you're just gonna have to live with the fact that I love him, okay?!

Keith: You what?!

Lucas: You what?

Haley, Peyton and Karen smiled when they heard Brooke say this. But when they saw the look on their father and husband's face, their smiled quickly faded.

Brooke: I love him. And there's nothing you can do about that.

At that moment Keith's blood started to boil... he looked at his daughter, who took Lucas' hand in hers, with fury in his eyes.

Keith: That's it! You're grounded! Go to your room! And you!

He pointed his finger at Lucas.

Keith: Get out of my house, or I will throw you out!

Lucas: Don't bother, I'll show myself out.

With those words, Lucas started to walk towards the front door. Brooke's eyes widened as she watched the man she loved walk away like that.

Brooke: Dad, you cannot do this!

Keith: Well, I just did!

Brooke then looked at her father with unbelief in her eyes. Tears started to form in those same eyes and she turned around and slowly started to make her way towards the front door. Keith watched this happen and quickly followed her.

Keith: Brooke! Brooke, get back here!

Brooke slowly turned around to face her father.

Brooke: You know, dad... you may think you just sent away some guy. Some guy you don't give a damn about. But you didn't just send him away... you sent away your daughter too.

And with those words, Brooke walked out of the house. Haley and Peyton both looked at each other with worry written all over their faces.


	13. There's A 1st Time For Everything

Chapter 12

Davis residence.

Brooke rushed after Lucas, who was walking towards his car. She started to run towards his car, cursing herself for wearing high heels, and she shouted his name.

Brooke: Lucas! Lucas, wait!

Lucas was just about to open his car door when he saw her running towards him. When she finally reached him, all she did was put her arms around him. So they just stood like that for a while. Just holding each other, comforting each other. When they broke apart he looked into her eyes and saw them filling with tears. It broke his heart to see her like that.

Lucas: You should go back inside.

Brooke: No. I'm coming with you.

Lucas: Brooke.

Brooke: No, I can't... I can't even look at him right now, Lucas. Can I just please stay at your place?

Lucas sighed. It took everything in him to keep from saying yes. Cause he knew that if he did, he'd be putting a wedge between her and her father. And he didn't want to be the cause of that.

Lucas: I don't wanna come between you and your father, Brooke.

Brooke: What? Lucas, you're not coming between me and my father. **My father** is coming between me and my father.

Lucas: But I'm making it worse, Brooke.

Brooke: No, you're not. Listen to me... I love you. And he's just gonna have to accept that. He's gonna have to accept the fact that you're the one I love, and you're the one I want in my life. And if he can't do that than he's gonna have to live without me in his.

Lucas smiled at her words and kissed her softly on the lips.

Lucas: Are you sure about this?

Brooke: Yes. At least let me stay for the night, and we'll figure everything else out in the morning.

Lucas: Okay. Let's go.

Lucas and Brooke both got in his car and they drove off. Together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke, Haley & Peyton's bedroom.

Haley stood by the window watching Brooke and Lucas drive away. She sighed and then looked at her little sister making yet another sketch on her bed.

Haley: This is so messed up.

Peyton: Tell me about it.

Haley: I can't believe dad. I mean, why would he even say stuff like that?

Peyton: Well, Lucas **is** 3 years older.

Haley: So? Age has nothing to do with love. And besides, 3 is nothing compared to something like 30. And that's the way dad's acting right now, like the guy's 30 years older.

Peyton: You ever think maybe he's just scared?

Haley: Of what?

Peyton: Of losing his daughter?

Haley: Yeah, well, he just did. And he has no one else to blame but himself. I'm gonna call Brooke.

Haley walked past Peyton and towards the bathroom, Peyton had just finished her sketch and looked at it. It was a drawing of Brooke and her father in the exact same scenario that played out just a couple of minutes ago. It showed Brooke standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her face, and Keith looking at her, with tears in his eyes. The caption above says: "You just lost a daughter".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas' car.

Lucas and Brooke were driving towards Lucas' place in silence when Brooke's cell phone went off.

Brooke: Hello?

Haley: Brooke, it's me.

Brooke: Hey, Haley.

Haley: Where are you?

Brooke: In Lucas' car. I'm staying at his place tonight.

Haley: So when are you coming home?

Brooke: Honestly, Hales... I don't know. All I know is I need to be as far away from him as possible.

Haley: I get it. But I still think we need to talk about this.

Brooke: Look, Haley, I love you for trying to play mediator and everything but --

Haley: No, that's not what I'm trying to do. I just think we need to talk about it. Just the three of us, you, me and Peyton.

Brooke: Okay.

Haley: So where does Lucas live?

Brooke: Tonight? You wanna talk about it tonight?

Haley: Yes. Look, I get that you're mad, okay? I don't like the way he acted tonight either, but he's still your father. And he's my father too. And I think that the sooner we talk about this, the better.

Brooke: Okay. Do you have a pen and paper?

Haley: Yeah.

Brooke then gave Haley Lucas' adress and told her to bring some of Brooke's clothes with her. They hung up and Haley walked back into their bedroom. She opened Brooke's closet and took out a bag and started to throw clothes into it.

Peyton: What are you doing?

When she had put enough of Brooke's clothes in the bag, she closed it and grabbed Brooke's car keys.

Peyton: Haley, where are you going?

Haley: **We**... are going for a drive.

Haley then threw Brooke's bag out of the window and started to climb out of the window herself.

Peyton: Haley!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas' appartment.

Lucas opened the door and turned on the lights. Brooke walked in and looked around. It was a nice little one bedroom appartment. It wasn't extremely big, but it wasn't too small either.

Brooke: This is nice.

Lucas: Thanks. Ignore the mess.

Brooke: Mess? I don't see any mess.

Lucas then turned on the kitchen lights and Brooke nodded when she saw the pile of dirty dishes in the sink, all the paper's on the floor, and his laptop with a bunch of essay's and paper's on top of it.

Brooke: Never mind. So... where's the bedroom?

Lucas pointed towards the very last room down the hall.

Lucas: You can sleep there. I'll sleep on the couch.

Brooke: What? Lucas, don't be silly. Just because we don't have sex, doesn't mean we can't sleep in one bed. Besides... there's plenty of other things we can do in the bedroom that don't include sex.

She then took his hand and pulled him closer. She met his lips and they both gave into a very passionate kiss. They broke apart and a small smile crept on her face.

Lucas: Mmm... I'll sleep on the couch.

Brooke buried her head in his chest and laughed. She stopped when they both heard the doorbell.

Brooke: That was fast.

Lucas walked towards the front door and opened it to Haley and Peyton.

Haley: Hey, Lucas.

Peyton: Hey, Luke.

Lucas: Hey, guys. Come on in.

They walked into his appartment and Haley quickly walked over to her sister.

Brooke: Hey.

They hugged and Haley handed her the bag.

Haley: Here. I put in a couple of your clothes, toothbrush, make-up, all the basics.

Brooke: Thanks.

Peyton: Hey, Brooke.

Brooke: Hey, Blondie.

Brooke then hugged her other little sister.

Lucas: I'm, uh, I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll leave you guys to it.

Brooke: Thanks, Luke.

He gave her a sweet and gentle kiss before disappearing in the hallway. Brooke, Haley and Peyton then went to sit down on the couch. Brooke looked at her sisters, waiting for them to say something.

Haley: Brooke.

Peyton: What are you gonna do?

Brooke: I don't know.

Peyton: Can't you guys just talk about this? I know you can work it out.

Brooke: Peyton, I... I don't know, maybe. Someday. But not today. And not tomorrow. I just need my space.

Haley: Brooke --

Brooke: I love him, Haley. And it's clear to me that dad can't have that. So he's just gonna have to do without me for a while. At least until he can accept the fact that Lucas is the one I wanna be with.

Haley: I understand.

Peyton: Yeah.

Haley: I just wish it didn't have to be this way.

Peyton: This is killing dad too, you know?

Brooke: I know. And it's killing me to have to this. But I don't see any other way. Not with dad being like this.

Haley and Peyton both nodded in understanding.

Haley: Well, um... just promise you'll talk to him, okay? If not this week, then next week, or the week after that, just... don't shut him out permanently.

Brooke: I won't. Promise.

Peyton: Okay. So we'll just leave you guys alone right now, cause... who knows how freaky you can get.

Brooke: Shut up!

She gave Peyton a small nudge and Haley and Peyton laughed.

Haley: Okay, we're leaving now.

Brooke, Haley and Peyton walked towards the front door and Brooke opened it. Haley and Peyton stood in the doorway.

Haley: Call me.

Brooke: I will.

Peyton: Bye.

Brooke: Bye, guys.

Haley and Peyton walked away and Brooke closed the front door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke's car.

Haley and Peyton were driving back home when Peyton started to think about everything that had happened that night. She then thought about the moment that Brooke told everyone that she loved Lucas. The look in Lucas' eyes when he heard it, the smile on Brooke's face when she confirmed it... Peyton wanted to have that. All of it... the hand holding and the midnight phone calls, trips to their bedroom window. Peyton had not only seen it with Brooke, but she was now seeing it with Haley too. Everytime Haley talked about Nathan, her eyes just lit up, and she wanted to have that too. She wanted to have that feeling of being loved, of having someoene special. And she could have it. She could have all of that... there was just one thing she needed to do.

Peyton: Haley?

Haley: Yeah?

Peyton: Can you drop me off somewhere?

Haley: Sure. Is it far?

Peyton: No, it's just a couple blocks away.

Haley: Okay. Actually, I wanted to go somewhere myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's house.

Haley pulled over on the sidewalk and Peyton got out of the car.

Haley: You gonna call me when you're done?

Peyton: Yeah. But this is gonna take a while so you can just take your time.

Haley: Okay. I'll see you later.

Peyton: Thanks. Bye.

Haley: Bye.

Haley then drove off and Peyton turned around to look at the house in front of her. She slowly made her way towards the front door. Her heart beating faster with every step she took. When she finally reached the front door, she nervously rang the doorbell. She waited a couple of seconds before the door was answered. It was then that her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest.

Sam: Peyton.

Peyton: Hi.

Sam: Hey.

Peyton: Can we talk?

Sam: Sure. Um...

Sam then closed the front door and he lead her towards the swing on his porch. They sat down and Peyton just stared in front of her. It was kind of like the moment on the roof earlier that day. When she finally looked at him, she saw his eyes fill with curiosity.

Sam: So what do you want to talk about?

Peyton: I, um... well, you know today on the roof?

Sam: Yeah?

Peyton: When you said all those things, like, how we've been hanging out a lot these past couple of months and how you feel comfortable around me and stuff.

Sam: Yeah. I do.

Peyton: Me too. I... I feel exactly the same way. And I've beent trying to find the right time and place and the right way to tell you, but it just seems like every time something gets in the way. And now I just feel like I need to tell you that --

And that's when she got interrupted... again. Sam closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh.

Sam: That's my phone.

Peyton: Don't answer it.

Sam: Peyton, it could be important.

Peyton: Just don't --

Before she could say anything else he was already talking on the phone. Peyton buried her face in her hands and let out another disappointed groan. Sam looked at her with an apologetic face and she nodded. She shook her head and got off of the swing. She started to walk downn the steps of his porch and he saw this.

Sam: Hey, um, I have to call you back, okay? I'll call you back.

He hung up his phone and started to go after Peyton. When he had caught up with her he grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.

Peyton: Sam, I --

Before Peyton could say anything else she felt his lips crashing onto hers. She closed her eyes and let the whole moment sink in. They kissed like that for a while and when they finally broke apart she hated it. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Peyton: Took you long enough.

Sam chuckled and met her lips for another passionate kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan's house.

Nathan and Haley walked into Nathan's bedroom. Haley went to sit on the bed and Nathan closed his bedroom door.

Haley: Thanks for letting me come in.

Nathan: Sure. What's going on?

Haley: My dad and my sister had this huge fight, and... I've just never seen them this way. I mean, they had their little arguments every now and then but... not like this. My sister's staying with her boyfriend right now. And I'm not sure she's coming home.

Haley just sat there, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Nathan went to sit next to her and took her in his arms. He just held her that way for a moment as she cried. This whole sitaution really hit Haley hard. For the first time in her life, she felt like her family was falling apart. Haley then sat up straight and started to wipe away her tears.

Haley: I'm sorry. You don't need this right now. You should go back to sleep, I'll get out of your hair.

Nathan: No, no, Haley, it's fine. I like that you can come to me with this. You know that you can come to me with anything, right?

Haley nodded.

Nathan: I don't care if it's in the middle of the night or at the crack of dawn, you can always come to me, okay?

Haley: Okay.

They hugged and Nathan went to lie back down and he pulled Haley with him. They just laid together like that for a moment when Haley started to speak.

Haley: You know you can always come to me too, right? With anything. I'll be there.

Nathan: I know. And I love you for that.

Haley: You what?

Nathan: I --

Haley: Did you just say you love me?

Nathan: Haley, I --

His sentence was then cut short by a passionate kiss from Haley.

Haley: Cause I love you too.

Nathan smiled and they kissed again and fell back on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas' bedroom.

Brooke was sitting on the bed watching television when Lucas walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist. His body was still wet from the shower and almost every single muscle on his body was visible.

Brooke: Okay, this is so not good for my no sex rule.

Lucas chuckled.

Lucas: Don't worry, I'll be gone soon. Sleeping on the couch.

Brooke: Don't. Sleep here with me.

Lucas: Brooke, I'd love to, but --

Brooke: No, you don't get it. Sleep. Here. With me.

Lucas: Brooke.

Brooke then walked over to him and met him in a very passionate kiss. She was then about to rip the towel from his waist when he stopped her.

Lucas: Brooke --

Brooke: Don't talk.

She was about to kiss him again when he backed away.

Lucas: Brooke, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. I already told you, I'll wait for you. I love you.

Brooke then just looked at him, a small smile starting to form on her face. She leaned in a little closer to him and started to kiss him again.

Brooke: Well, the waiting's over. Cause I love you too. And I want this.

Lucas: Are you sure?

Brooke: I'm sure. I want this, Lucas.

Lucas than said no more. He met her lips for a soft kiss which became more passionate by the second. He led her over to the bed and they fell on top of it. That was the time, the moment they had been waiting for. The moment they would make their love for each other official.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that was chapter 14! And I think most of you get the title for this chapter but for those of you who don't, it was for Sam&Peyton's 1st kiss, Naley's 1st I love you's and Brucas' 1st time. There's a first time for everything, right?


	14. The Morning After

Chapter 13

Lucas' appartment.

Lucas was lying on his side, just staring at her. Staring at her beautiful dark brown hair, her gorgeous curvacious body which was hidden beautifully under the sheets. He had been lying in bed doing that for almost 15 minutes now. Some would see that as a little creepy, but he didn't. He saw it as just staring at the beautiful girl he loved. There was nothing creepy about that to him. At that moment, Brooke's eyes started to flutter open and a small smile came across her face when she saw the figure laying there in front of her.

Lucas: Good morning.

Brooke: Morning.

Lucas then went to pull away a strand of hair which was covering her beautful green eyes.

Lucas: You look beautiful.

Brooke then gave him another genuine smile, showing off her gorgeous dimples.

Brooke: You don't look too bad yourself.

Lucas chuckled and he took her in his arms. They just stayed like that for a little while. Trying to escape and forget everything that had happened the previous night.

Brooke: Can't we just stay like this for... ever?

Lucas: I wish we could. I'm sorry.

Brooke: Don't be. This isn't your fault. None of it is.

Lucas: Yeah, well, I still can't help but feel a little guilty.

Brooke: Don't. The only one who should be feeling guilty is my dad.

Lucas nodded and sighed.

Lucas: You know, as much as I would love having you here everyday, you can't avoid your dad forever.

Brooke let out a huge sigh.

Brooke: I know. And I'll talk to him. I will. Just not today.

Lucas: Brooke.

Brooke: Look, I know my dad, okay? And I know me. And I know that if I go talk to him today, things will only get worse. We just... we both need to give each other some space. Just to cool down and... when we're both ready, we'll talk.

Lucas: Okay. Just promise me you won't wait too long.

Brooke: I won't. I promise. I just need some time.

Lucas: Okay.

He then went to sit up and gave her a quick kiss before heading towards the bathroom. Brooke lay back on the bed, contemplating whether she was making the right decision to wait. Lucas then went to stand in the doorway and got a crazy idea.

Lucas: Hey.

Brooke: Yeah?

Lucas: I got a crazy idea.

Brooke: What is it?

Lucas: Well, since you decided to give your dad some space... and you got a little more free time on your hands...

Brooke: Lucas, what are you trying to say?

Lucas: How do you feel about taking a little road trip to Charlotte?

Brooke: Charlotte? To do what?

Lucas: To meet my parents.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan's bedroom.

Haley woke up in Nathan's bed, alone. She thought about the night before and smiled. When she heard him say that he loved her she just got this undescribable feeling of happiness. After their little make-out session they just fell asleep in each other's arms and she loved it. She loved lying there with his arms around her. But her smile faded when it finally hit her that she had actually spent the whole night there. And her dad wasn't in a good mood to begin with... She quickly got off of the bed and started to search for her car keys just as Nathan walked into the room.

Nathan: Hey.

Haley: Hey.

Haley didn't even look at him, she just kept on frantically searching for her keys.

Nathan: What's wrong?

Haley: Nothing. It's just... my dad is gonna kill me.

Nathan: For what? Spending the night?

Haley: Yeah!

Nathan: Come on, Hales, it's probably not that bad.

Haley: You did not see my father yesterday. This is only gonna make it worse.

Nathan: Okay.

Haley: I'm sorry, Nathan. This really has nothing to do with you or anything, I just really need to go home before my dad calls the cops or something.

Nathan: It's okay, I get it.

Haley: No, I just... I would love to stay but I really can't. And now... I can't find my stupid keys!

Nathan: These keys?

He got a pair of keys off of his nightstand and Haley looked at him.

Haley: Where did you get that?

Nathan: They were on my nightstand. The exact same place they were yesterday.

Haley: Right. That's, um, probably where I should've been looking, huh?

Nathan: Probably.

Haley: Right. Well, thank you.

She snatched the keys away from him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and started to walk towards his door.

Haley: I'll call you later.

Nathan: Okay.

Haley then walked out the door and into the hallway.

Nathan: I love you!

Haley walked back towards his doorway and gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Haley: You really need to stop saying that cause you're making me want to stay.

Nathan: Well, it's true.

Haley: Okay, I'm leaving now.

Nathan: I love you!

Haley: Yeah, you too!

Nathan chuckled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis household.

Haley slowly opened the front door, hoping it wouldn't make too much noise. As she walked in the house she quietly shut the door and started to walk up the stairs as quietly as she could. When she finally got upstairs she looked around to see if anyone was in the hallway. And lucky for her, there actually was no one in the hallway. She figured everyone was still asleep and quietly kept walking towards her bedroom. When she finally reached the bedroom, she walked in and plopped onto her bed and sighed. She looked at the bed across from her and saw the blonde locks of her little sister sticking out of the covers. She smiled and then looked at the bed next to her. Normally she would see her older sister's chocolate brown locks sticking out, but this time all she saw was a neatly made up bed. Something that was very rare for Brooke's bed. Her smile faded as she thought about the situation her family was now in. All because her father was such a hothead. She let out a huge sigh and went to lie under her covers. After some thinking, she felt her eyes getting heavier and she finally fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas' appartment.

Brooke: Meet your parents?

Lucas: Yeah. I mean, I've met yours and --

Brooke: Yeah, and we all know how well that worked out.

Lucas: Oh, come on, this is not gonna be like that. I promise.

Brooke: Well, how do you know? I mean, what if your parents don't like me? What if everything blows up in our faces just like yesterday?

Lucas: Like I said, it's not gonna be like that. Just trust me.

Brooke: I don't know...

Lucas: Come on, Brooke.

Brooke: It's not that I don't wanna meet your parents or anything. It's just... I guess I'm scared? What if they hate me?

Lucas: They're not going to. And if they do, they're just gonna have to accept the fact that you're the one I love and you're the one I wanna be with.

That last sentence he said in a very girly voice, mimicking Brooke.

Brooke: You're funny.

Brooke rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Lucas: Come on, Brooke. Please? Pretty please?

He then gave her a face like a sad puppy dog and she laughed.

Brooke: Okay!

Lucas: Yes!

Brooke: How can I resist that face?

Lucas: Oh, I knew you couldn't.

He then almost jumped on her on the bed and she let out a loud squeal. They went on to kiss and maybe more...


End file.
